Eyes of Forest Green
by emelye14283
Summary: Gwen comes face to face with her past while roaming Sherwood Forest and, in joining the gang, is determined to conquer it. Finally, she has to take the law, and the gang's ideals, into her own hands. WillOC, AllanDjaq. Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Two cloaked figures stood guard by a wooden door in the night. The slightly shorter of the two was leaning casually against the stone wall, his brown eyes sliding shut. The other was standing up so straight, it was unnatural. His own eyes were flitting about restlessly.

A sudden movement caught his attention. 'Allan!' he hissed, urgently. 'Wake up!'

Allan shuffled sleepily, saying, 'Will, do you mind? When else am I supposed to get a bit of sleep?'

'There's something watching us,' Will claimed, staring into the darkness. His companion gazed slowly along the range of his vision. He sighed, leaning back against the wall. 'I don't see anyone.'

'You have to keep watching. He'll move in a minute.'

Reluctantly, Allan opened his eyes again. 'I'm telling you, Will, you're having hallu-' He stopped, mid-rebuke, squinting into the darkness. 'Wait...'

'I told you!' Will crowed, as there was a flash of movement to their left.

'Who is it? Allan asked him.

'How should I know?'

There was silence for a moment, and suddenly, the sound of footsteps, soft thought they were, rang across the courtyard.

The door between the two men opened, revealing four figures.

'Robin!' whispered Will at once. 'Someone's watching us.' The man in question cast a worried glance around the square.

The dark-haired Saracen woman behind Robin reached around and tapped Allan on the shoulder. 'Who is it?' she asked, in a heavily accented voice.

'How should we know, Djaq?' Allan shot at her. 'I'm not being funny, but whey should that matter?'

'Could be a guard,' answered the blonde man beside Djaq.

'No, Much,' quelled Robin. 'He's to small to be a guard. And his movements are unhampered by chain mail.'

The largest man strode forward. 'He's carrying something,' he pointed out in a low voice.

Sure enough, the figure stilled long enough for them to see that in his hand was gripped...

'A staff,' Will clarified. At this, Robin dislodged himself from the group and started to approach the figure.

Like a startled deer, the person started sprinting to the city wall.

'Follow him!' Robin called to the others.

I dodged in and out between piles of refuse and firewood, running frantically. I didn't know who my pursuers were but if they were loyal to the Sheriff, I couldn't risk capture. I reached the portcullis, but it was closed.

Cursing my bad luck, I started to climb. From below, I heard a male voice cry, Don't shoot him, just go after him!'

I smiled to myself as I gained the ramparts, reflecting on the inaccuracy of these words. There were few footholds between the stones, so I got as far down as I could, and let myself fall to the ground.

I landed in a crouched position with ease, still clutching my staff, my only weapon at hand. I decided I would swing by my camp to retrieve my bow, arrows, and other belongings, before taking cover in a rather useful cave I had discovered a week past.

Luckily, I had slept the last night very close to Nottingham, so I swung my pack over my shoulder, my quiver of arrows over the other, and scooped up my bow in my right hand.

Not so luckily, my momentary pause brought my pursuers down on me. The first to contest me was a bear-like man. I fended him off by engaging in a duel by staff. After a slight struggle, I knocked him upside the head, and he fell, dazed but not quite unconscious.

Next, I defended myself against the blunt side of an axe, wielded by a young man with uneven black hair. I let my staff fly and it caught him on his undefended left side, knocking him sideways. The one who seemed to be the leader came at me, brandishing a curved bow. I darted behind him and lodged my staff in the back of his knees, causing him to sprawl in the dead leaves. I turned, and met with a horribly familiar face.

Our eyes met, and a flit of recognition crossed his face. Anger flooded through me, and I drew back my staff to strike.

Fear followed recognition across his face. 'You wouldn't... your own...'

His protests came too late, however, and I heaved my staff into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he feel. TO my good fortune, his head connected with a tree trunk, rendering him unconscious.

I held my staff in front of my to protect myself from any attack, but I didn't need to bother. The Saracen woman and the other man just stared at me, their weapons hanging uselessly at their sides.

'Anyone else going to impede my progress?' I called in triumph. 'Or are you two acquiring sense?'

When I head a groan, I looked at the ground and saw the bear-like man stirring, shaking his head. I glanced up again, and, seeing that the two's eyes were on the others, I slipped into the darkness of the trees.

I made quick my pace to the cave, but I wasn't thinking about where I was going. How could he, of all people be here? What horrible fortune to meet him in the woods in such a way! I had, of course, been planning to find him, but I did not expect for a moment that he would find me.

Suddenly, I found myself at the mouth of the cave. I scrambled inside, taking a deep breath. The remnants of my fire last week were scattered blackly across the floor, spread when I kicked them about in an attempt to cover up my presence. I made my way to the back wall of the space, and sat down, leaning against it. I opened my pack and drew out a flint. I quickly and expertly started a fire with spare kindling I dug out of the very bottom of my pack.

When the spark had safely caught, I closed my eyes. But as soon as the dark had engulfed my mind, Allan's face burst into my thoughts. I opened my eyes again with a snap. I wouldn't fall asleep, that was all.

In an effort to keep myself awake, I rifled through the contents of my bag. There was my change of clothes; a pair of leggings the same as the pair I was wearing now, and a tunic of deep crimson, a different cloth than my current forest green one. The one that matched my eyes. I smiled to myself as I folded my spare clothes and laid them aside.

I next pulled out a small flask, half-full of water. I laid that on my clothes after taking a deep swig. I reached into the bag once more and felt a chain of cold metal. I pulled and revealed a necklace. One with a garnet pendant. My mother's. The only thing of value in our family. We were only lucky that Allan or Tom didn't steal it. They'd taken everything else.

I fingered the necklace, and, impulsively, put it around my neck. For good measure, I slipped my small looking glass out of my bag and admired the look of the necklace against my neck from every angle. Then, I guided the reflection to my eyes, and saw forest-green eyes staring back at me. I smiled softly, but hardened almost at once. If my esteemed father had seen me just then, he'd have said, 'Gwen, don't be so like your mother.' He thought my mother was too feminine and soft to work on a farm, but we did, and so my mother complained mitterly. She could have accepted the hand of a noble. But instead, she thought she married for love. Maybe that's why she insisted on being so feminine. She knew it annoyed my father.

I tucked the necklace under my tunic, laughing slightly. I drew the last item from my bag- a chunk of bread stolen from Nottingham kitchen only this morning. I took a bite between my teeth and ripped it off, tasting a slightly stale flavor. I swallowed with a grimace. How could they give such as this to living people?

I threw the remaining bread from me, hearing it roll into dark corner. I also heard rats squeaking in displeasure at the disturbance of their sleep.

I repacked my sack with care, trying to think about everything but Allan. Until I heard movement outside.

I stilled, hardly daring to breathe. I heard voices. Agitated voices.

'Who was that?' I heard someone ask. 'He was...'

Someone cut him off. 'Allan, what did you mean? Your own... what?' This voice had a particularly pleasant lilt to it. Still, I knew these to be the people I had just scraped with.

'I could have imagined it. But I thought it was... someone I knew.' That was the voice I had both wanted and not wanted to hear.

'Who?' asked a woman's voice. The Saracen woman, I recalled.

The voices were coming closer, and a stab of panic hit me. What if they were coming to the cave? Could I have left traces? No, I answered myself, the ground was dry, I could not have left footprints. But surely... they wouldn't come here, would they?

'I hate this bloody cave!' a different voice burst out. 'Rats, dark corners, and more rats! I hate it!'

'You were outvoted,' stated Allan's voice.

I got gingerly to my feet, wrapping my fingers around my staff as I rose.

I walked forward silently, and six figures came in to view.

'Stay away from this place!' I snarled, my voice low. 'You're not welcome here.'

Allan strode forward, looking strained. 'We seem to be running into each other a lot this evening,' he said in a tense voice.

'That's unfortunate for you,' I snapped, and I clubbed him over the head with my staff.

The Saracen woman winced as he slumped to the ground.

'What on earth...' marveled the blonde man.

'What did Allan mean?' cut in the leader, his lilting voice washing over me in waves. 'Your own... what?' he said again.

I looked at the unconscious figure at my feet, and laughed humorlessly. 'He thought I'd spare him any pain,' I began, shaking my head. 'Even though he gave my family enough grief and regret to last six lifetimes.'

'Your own what?' repeated the one with black hair; the one who had wielded the axe.

'He thought I'd leave him be because...' I gazed into the familiar face. 'Because this menace to society, this lump or cow dirt...' I kicked his limp arm softly. 'He's my brother.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

(slight re-cap) 'He's my brother.' (end of re-cap)

'Not another one!' the blonde man burst out.

'Allan has another brother?' asked the leader, quietly, looking at me with a cocked head.

'No,' cut in the black-haired young man. 'Not brother.'

'Sister?' inquired the woman.

The black-haired one nodded. He glanced at me, and asked, 'You're Gwen?'

I nodded, looking curiously at him. 'Gwen of Rochdale. How do you know?'

'Allan told me about you, while we were...' he broke off, looking sheepishly at the others.

'Going to Scarborough with the haul,' continued a small voice from below me. I looked down and saw Allan's eyes fluttering open. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and looked at me. 'Gwen.'

I grimaced. 'Hello, Allan. Destroyed any other families recently?'

'What?' he asked, innocently.

I could take it no longer, so I pounced on him, hitting and kicking every inch of him I could reach.

Suddenly, several pairs of hands pulled me away from my brother, who sat frozen, looking stunned. I wanted him to hit me back, just so I could have one more reason to beat his brains out. Instead, he didn't move.

So I flung burning insinuations at him instead of kicks. 'It's your fault! it's all your fault that we lost Tom and Pappa! It's your fault they left Rochdale! If it wasn't for you and your propensity to be a wild, lying, thieving disgrace, Mamma and I wouldn't have had to make it alone! And Mamma wouldn't... Mamma wouldn't have...' I fell limply in the grips of the others and began to weep. 'She wouldn't have died.'

There was a deep silence, save for my crying. The hands keeping me from attacking Allan all fell limply to their sides, letting me drop to the ground in a piteous heap.

'Your mother's dead? I heard the voice of the black-haired one ask.

I glanced up at him and nodded once. 'Yes... uh...'

'Will,' he whispered in reply to my unasked question. I could tell by the look on his face that he was uncomfortable watching a young woman sobbing her heart out.

I glanced over at Allan. He was staring at me with a blend of accusation and disbelief on his face.

'Don't look at me like that, Allan!' I burst out in a shaky voice. 'It wasn't my fault!'

'What happened?' he asked in a hollow voice. I could feel all the eyes in the clearing watching me as I fought to control my tears. 'I could see that she didn't want to eat her share. She kept trying to give it to me. But I'd force her to eat it. Sometimes, though, I'd have to draw the water, feed the pigs, or some other task, and I'd come back to find the plate empty. For the next few weeks, she grew thinner and thinner.'

'Didn't you take that as a clue?' Allan asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

'I was also growing thin, and I was eating, albeit a tiny amount!' I shot at him. 'That's what happens, you see, in a family where all the men have left the women o their own to a world that doesn't let women earn their bread!'

He had the good grace to look deeply ashamed himself. 'And then?' he pressed, showing a deep desire to change the subject as quickly as he could.

'Martha, our neighbor, approached me one day and said, "Gwen, please thank your mother for bringing all those meals for the children. My goodness she's getting thin..."'

I let a silence fall. 'How long ago?' Allan asked, hushed.

'She died three years ago,' I replied. 'That was only two months before I got the news that Pappa had been hanged.'

A spasm crossed my brother's face. 'Pappa's gone, too?'

I nodded.

'Bother parents gone, so close to each other,' muttered the blond one.

'And at such a young age,' agreed the large man.

I scowled at him, indignant. 'What age? I'm eighteen, no longer a little child to be pitied and patronized!'

'And you'll know soon, your other br-' began the blonde man.

'He was interrupted by the leader. 'Much, shut up.' I glanced around the clearing. There seemed to be a sense of tension permeating the space.

'What did you do after your parents' deaths?' Will asked. 'Where did you go?'

'Will, I think there's time enough for that tomorrow,' started Much. 'For now, I'm tired. And we haven't eaten.'

'Go to sleep, then,' snapped Allan, still staring unbelievingly at me.

'That I will,' Much snapped right back. He stalked to the edge of camp and sat against a tree, closing his eyes.

I had the urge to laugh at his oddness, but I thought better of it as I saw Will, still waiting for my serious answer.

'I served as a maid at Knighton Hall, for Sir Edward and Lady Marian,' I said. 'Then, a year ago, I left their employ. I came to find Tom, and to kill this one,' I said, pointing to Allan.

'Gwen,' Allan whispered, staring at me with eyes slightly moist. 'Tom's gone.'

'Gone? Gone where?' I asked, stupidly.

'Hanged,' he replied, quietly. 'My fault.'

The air in my lungs seemed to harden and freeze, making it nearly impossible to breathe. 'No,' I replied, as though by contradicting my brother's words, I could bring Tom right to me. 'He can't have been.'

I looked into Allan's face again, and distant memories chased each other across my mind.

Me, crying over the limp body of a dead sparrow chick, brandished at me by a laughing Tom, and Allan, his arm around my shoulder, comforting me. Never had Tom had such a deep bruise around his left eye.

Allan, giving up his share of dinner so Tom and I wouldn't go to bed hungry.

Standing in the lane in front of our house, watching my father go away on business, when a hand drags me out of the path of a runaway milk cart, that surely would have left me a bloody heap in the road, and looking up to see my eldest brother's face.

Tom, nearly falling into a raging river, bulging with melted snow and spring rain, when Allan grabbed him and shoved him out of harm's way, only to have lost his balance and fallen in himself, and fished out a little downriver my a tree branch I offered him.

Allan had, until about six years ago, had always been so protective and kind to me and Tom in our youth. Tom's death must have caused him as much pain as our parents' death gave me.

'He died because I wasn't being the proper older brother like I should have been,' Allan muttered, sounding full to the brim with remorse.

I felt a stab of regret for my harsh words to him. He had changed since the last time I saw him; changed from a hard, wild hooligan to a decent person, which surprised me. He looked so sad and worn, buffeted by the news of out parents' deaths along with guilt at Tom's hanging.

Perhaps, instead of waiting to Allan to comfort me like in my long-ago childhood, I could repay my debts by showing some of my own.

'Don't say that,' I said, taking a step towards him. A hand, that of the woman, shot out and held my upper arm, as though she thought I would strike at him, but I shook it off, not looking at her. 'You did all you could. 'Think of it. 'If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. Do you realize how many times you saved my skin when Tom and I were doing stupid things when we were little?'

'But I let him hand,' he insisted.

I laid a hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem enough. Even so, it was all I could do. I still hadn't forgotten the picture of his face as he left home the last time, even though my recent revelation had softened it a tiny bit.

Suddenly, a splitting realization hit me. Allan was my only family left in all the world. I had cousins, but I had never met them, nor had I ever asked where they lived. This, for some inexplicable reason, made me put a consoling arm around his shoulder.

'I'm sorry I couldn't have Mamma,' I apologized.

He shook his head. 'I won't let you go the same way as Tom. 'I swear I won't.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wooden medallion, carved with a delicately simple design. He offered it to me, shaking it very slightly. 'This, Gwen, is for you.'

I slipped my finger through the twine the tag was hanging on and felt a tiny weight hanging down. I held the wood up to my eyes, looking curiously at it. 'Why?'

'To identify you,' said Much, digging under the collar of his rough shirt and showing me an identical tag.

'Aren't I distinct enough a figure?' I asked, smiling. I glanced around to see how my question would be received. Allan laughed slightly, Djaq let out a breath between her smiling lips, shaking her head. Will looked back at me and looked quickly away, not letting a smile break his serious, brooding look.

Robin's eyes glinted in amusement as I looked back at him. 'Yes, you are distinct, for your cockiness shines bright around you.'

I directed a fake pout at him. 'That isn't a good way to treat a lady, Robin.'

Much laughed, a high-pitched, wild sound. 'A lady, perhaps not, but a common thief...'

I turned away from him, my arms crossed tightly over my chest in mock offense. 'A smaller girl would be wounded. A smaller girl would take offense.'

Robin laughed. 'That's what Much always says. But seriously,' he continued, the smile slipping off his face. 'If you need to get by one of our men on the inside, you have to show them this tag. If you cannot,' he sighed, 'you're stuck.'

I nodded, dropping the twine over my head and letting it join my mother's pendant. 'I won't lose it,' I told him, tucking it beneath the forest-green material.

'Now you're one of us,' Robin said, climbing lithely onto a low tree limb and looking interestedly at me. 'I'll tell you what we're planning for tonight.'

I moved to Much's side as he stirred whatever it was he was cooking for breakfast. I sat and stared at Robin, saying, 'I'm intrigued.'

'We are unofficially inviting ourselves to Nottingham,' he said. 'We'll see what we can find.'

I nodded. 'I see. Well, this should be most interesting for my first night on the job.'

'Oh,' he added, as I turned to speak to Allan. 'I realize you haven't met everyone quite yet.' He pointed to the huge man. 'This is our strongest member, Little John.'

'Little John?' I exclaimed, marveled. 'Whoever coined that name was either blind or quite dim.'

Robin laughed. 'Perhaps so. And this,' he said, pointing to the woman, 'is Djaq.'

'Djaq?' I repeated questioningly. He shrugged closing my eyes and leaning back against the dirt embankment. 'Strange name for a woman.'

The mood in the clearing changed at the speed of light. I opened my eyes with a snap in an effort to see what had caused the disturbance. Instead of seeing castle guards (as I was sure would be staring right back at me) I saw everyone staring at me.

'How did you know?' asked Will, quietly.

I stared at him incredulously. 'How do you think? The shape of her face, the way you look at her,' I said, slightly scared at the strange fury and resentment these words stirred within me. 'It is clearer than air that you are a woman, Djaq,' I said, directing my words to her.

Little John, looked away, embarrassed.

'What is it?' I asked him, smiling. 'Did you honestly think she was a man?'

'When we first met her we did,' explained Much. 'But we were kind of more focused on getting out of the mine alive and intact.'

I was confused about this at first, but didn't question his words, because, through the birdsong, I heard a twig crack.

'Shhhhh,' hissed Robin, glancing around.

Footsteps. I was sure of it. I leaped to my feet, eyes wide.

'What do we do?' I mouthed at Allan.

Robin answered. 'Split into pairs- or two pairs and one trio-' he amended for my benefit- 'and meet by Nettlestone. Go.'

As he finished speaking, there was chaos. Robin, Much and John quickly grabbed everything of value (Much trying and mournfully failing to bring along the boiling pot) and sprinted off in one direction, while Allan, not even glancing at me, grabbed Djaq's upper arm and they darted off in the opposite direction. Feeling slightly offended, I swung my pack over my left shoulder and made to follow them.

'This way,' I heard Will mutter. I turned to him. He was pointing to his left. 'This is the quickest way to Nettlestone.'

I sighed impatiently, and struck off at a dead run. 'How far?' I asked Will, shouting over my shoulder at him.

Gaining on me, he answered, 'Only about two miles.'

We ran a moment in silence, or, as close to silence as two sprinting, heavily-breathing people could be. 'Who do you think it was?'

He let out a quick laugh between deep breaths. 'Probably just a deer. But it never hurts to be careful.'

I shrugged, a hard feat to achieve while running and with a heavy pack over one shoulder.

Within minutes, we reached the edge of the village. Breathing hard, I set down my bag and looked around, hands on my hips. No one else had reached the village yet. I was suddenly glad that Will and I had chosen the direct route. The two-mile dash had taken a lot from me. I didn't want the other thinking I couldn't manage.

More to distract myself than anything, I sat against a think tree trunk and asked, 'So, Will. How do you come to be running through the forest?'

He shrugged. 'It's a long story.'

I gave an exaggerated glance around. 'I don't see anyone. Seems we have enough time.'

Sighing, he sat next to me, taking a large draft from his canteen. 'My brother and I-'

'Your brother?' I interrupted.

'Luke. Well, Luke, another boy from the village, and I stole four sacks of flour from Gisbourne's stores.'

'Why?'

'Because our families were starving,' he answered, as though nothing was more obvious. 'And we got caught. We were going to hang.'

'Hang?!' I choked out. 'Just for stealing flour?!'

He nodded. 'The Sheriff wanted a special example.' I spluttered, shocked, making him smile. 'Did you think he was a kind and benevolent man, Gwen?'

I shook my head. It was all I could manage.

'Robin saved all four of us-'

'Four?'

'Oh, yeah, Allan was going to hang, too.'

I laughed bitterly. 'I don't doubt that. The wild rogue.'

He smiled softly in agreement. 'My Dad, Benedict- the other one from Locksley- and Luke fled to Scarborough, and I took to the woods with Robin, Much, and your brother.'

We sat in silence for a moment. 'That wasn't too long,' I commented.

'It was made longer by your interruptions,' he stated.

I stood and stalked to a nearby fence, leaning on it and staring at the tiny, quaint village.

'I didn't mean to offend you,' I heard him say.

I shrugged. 'I'm not offended.'

'No, not at all,' agreed a different voice, sarcastically. I whirled around to see Much, laughing at me, flanked by Robin and John.

To change the subject, I hurried on, 'Did you see who was there?'

'No,' replied Robin, 'but by the heavy footfalls, it might have been someone who'd have turned us in to Gisbourne or the Sheriff.'

I sighed. 'But you can't be sure?'

He shook his head. I toyed for a moment with the comical idea of us running like startled deer from an innocent stray cat, before hearing another rustle in the trees from where Djaq and Allan emerged.

'Well, get your rest,' directed Robin. 'We'll be in Nottingham by midnight.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Midnight fell on Nottingham. It was a moonless night, peaceful and quiet. Not a sound penetrated the silence. Not a thing moved in the stillness. Except for...

'Ouch!' I hissed. 'That was my foot, Much.'

'Oh. Sorry about that,' he replied, moving slightly to free my pained toes.

'Shhhhh,' said Will. 'There's someone coming. Or moving nearby.'

'I don't hear anything,' argued Allan.

'You never do,' growled John. I smiled at him mischievously. For some reason, he bowed his head and said nothing more. Why the strange reaction? I wondered.

I pushed it out of my mind as Robin said, 'No! I'd hoped Gisbourne wouldn't complicate things!'

I peered around his shoulder and saw Gisbourne standing against the stone door frame of the castle entrance. I looked closer, stepping out from behind Much. 'He's asleep.'

Robin looked closer too, and laughed quietly. 'So he is.'

'Can we sneak past him?' asked Will.

'If we use another entrance,' Allan said, smirking. 'Speaking of other entrances, I know where we can all get in...'

A smell of garbage filled my nostrils and I gagged. 'Allan, why am I not surprised you thought first of brining us up through the sewers?'

Much chuckled appreciatively. 'Because he's a slimy sewer rat.'

'Oh, of course!,' I muttered, striking myself in the head sarcastically. 'How could I have forgotten it?'

Robin disappeared, smiling and climbing up the chute. Much jostled to shimmy up behind Robin, followed by John, then Allan. Djaq pulled a face and leapt gingerly into the small space.

I was waiting for Will to scramble up next, but I turned to see him raise his eyebrows at me. 'Well, aren't you going?'

'I've never been up a sewer,' I snapped. 'But by the looks of you, you have at least a thousand times. I would be most grateful if you showed me how it's done.'

'No time like the present to...'

'Oy!' a voice called from behind us. We both spun around, only to see a guard, unsheathing his sword and starting towards us.

Will grabbed me by the shoulder and tried to shove me up the chute. 'Go, I'll take care of this.'

I didn't budge, but pulled out my longbow and brandished it at the oncoming guard. 'I'm not going anywhere. I love a good tussle. You go. I can probably handle him faster than you could.'

The guard pulled back his sword, but just in time, I leapt out of the way and returned his attempted blow with one of my own on his back. He stumbled, only to he struck on the head by the blunt side of Will's axe. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

'Well,' I began, swinging the bow over my shoulder and stepping toward the sewer entrance. 'Perhaps we could abide by the age-old chivalrous tradition of ladies first...'

As I pulled myself through the opening, I heard Will chuckle. In return to that, I kicked a lump of something that was surely unspeakable down the chute in the hope that it would hit him in the face.

After a minute of stomach-turning climbing, I found myself in the castle, surrounded by the others.

'Was there trouble?' asked Djaq, concerned.

'A little,' I conceded, hoisting myself out of the stifling sewer. 'But we took care of it. That guard isn't going to be waking up too soon.'

Much laughed. 'The scum of the earth, these guards.'

I nodded. 'You would think that the Sheriff would try to enlist intelligent people, but he seems determined to keep his forces as thick as possible.'

To that, Robin said, with a scowl, 'They have to be stupid, he doesn't want anyone with a strong mind. If they were intelligent, they would see that what he was asking them to do is blatantly wrong.'

'Good point,' admitted Allan.

Will appeared at the mouth of the chute. 'So, now we're in here, what do we do?'

Robin pulled a falsely pondering face. 'Perhaps we could find a few trinkets. A few purses.'

'That's it?' scoffed Allan. 'We went through all that trouble just to steal a few coins?'

'Well, if you'd rather another family in Treeton or Clun starve tomorrow because you didn't find it fitting to pinch a few coins...' prodded Robin.

'Fine,' grumbled my brother. I smiled at Robin. Who knew anyone could play on my brother's conscience? Especially considering I didn't even know he had a conscience.

'Where do we look?' asked Much.

'It has been a long while indeed since the Sheriff donated anything to our cause,' replied Robin, in his roundabout way.

'Let's go,' hurried John. He pointed down the chute, saying, 'Who knows how long the guard'll stay quiet.'

John kicked the door down with a mighty crash. I tapped Djaq on the shoulder. 'Should we be making so much-'

'Guards! Guards!'

'Noise?' I finished, quailing.

The Sheriff was suddenly cut off in his calls for assistance. I peered around the many shoulders in front of me, and saw that Robin had clamped his hand over the Sheriff's open mouth. He nodded at us.

'All right, gents,' crowed Allan. 'Let's see what the big man's hiding.'

Rummaging the room, I found a heavy bag of coins, several silver goblets and dishes, and, in a hidden cabinet, a set of rings with huge, tasteless stones.

Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps outside, and banging on the door.

'Signal,' clarified Much, making his way to the door.

'Signal?' I repeated in the form of a question.

'Signal. To leave,' John told me. 'We'd better hurry.'

Much opened the door, only to let out a cry of shock. Instead of one of us, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, flanked by seven guards, pushed their way into the room. I gasped, and nearly dropped my finds.

'Oh dear,' Much wailed. 'What do we do?'

'Come with me to the dungeons,' croaked Gisbourne, smiling dangerously. 'You'll all hang in the morning.' He scanned the room, and his eyes lit on me. 'Ah, Hood, a new member. How old is this lad, then? Or did you take him captive, as your type do?'

We were all stonily silent, watching the guards warily.

'I tire of this,' Gisbourne said. 'Get them,' he ordered the guards.

The guards seethed into the chamber, engaging us in a skirmish. I made quick work of my opponent, knocking him senseless. I saw Allan and Djaq fleeing the scene, and assumed the others would follow once they defeated their challengers. I made my way after them, striking the guard fighting Much on the back of the head with Much's shield, which he'd dropped. Much nodded at me in thanks, and hurried off after Djaq and Allan, with me on his heels.

I sat, panting, on a mossy log just outside Locksley, and set my finds down next to me. Looking behind me, I saw Djaq, leaning against a tall oak, her eyes closed and her chest heaving. Allan, also breathing hard, stood, his hands on his hips. To my intense anxiety, no one followed him out of the trees.

'Where are the others?' I asked with a snap to my voice.

'Right behind...' began Allan, until he turned his head and saw no one. 'Oh.'

'Maybe they didn't come the same way,' said Djaq, though she didn't sound totally convinced. 'Perhaps they reached Wadlow or Nettlestone and didn't follow us to Locksley.' It was as though she wanted to believe it as much as she wanted us to.

'Robin and John were still in the room when we left,' Much clarified, voice shaking slightly.

'But Will was outside to give the signal,' continued Djaq, looking almost hopeful.

'So that means...' I said, following Djaq's train of thought.

'He could have escaped,' finished Allan.

'No. No, Gisbourne would have caught him for sure, and then come in to snatch us. Robin and John might have gotten out, but it's a stretch to believe,' I said. 'So what can we do?'

Allan shrugged. 'I have an idea.'

'What?' asked Djaq, a certain crispness to her voice.

'Break into the dungeons.'

I laughed jeeringly. 'Oh, thank you for the wisdom of the ages, brother. And thank you for pointing out the totally obvious choice!'

'Why do you want to save them so badly?' he asked, his voice rising. 'You have no right-'

'Shut up, ok?' snapped Djaq, in a measured voice that nonetheless carried throughout the clearing. 'Just shut up, both of you!'

I ignored her, and strode up to my brother, staring him down with a fierceness I had never employed before. He seemed to cringe slightly away from me, but stood his ground.

'I want to save them,' I said, and was surprised by how calm my voice sounded, 'because it means so much for the future of Nottinghamshire. Robin seems to be the only one capable of turning people against the Sheriff and Gisbourne. Every one of you matters to Nottingham. I'm not about to let the Sheriff hang him and John. I'm not going to stand aside and let the Sheriff win. Not again.'

'That still doesn't change the fact that we have to go back to the castle,' Much broke in.

'True,' I said, nodding and turning away from Allan. 'But we need a clever plan. None of this "storm the dungeons" nonsense, right?'

Djaq agreed with a sigh and a nod. 'But what?' I met her eyes, which were wide with concern and worry. Only then did I realize that this group was bound very tightly. Djaq's worry hit me hard, making me see that this little family (no one could possibly call them anything else) would risk anything on God's earth to save one of their own.

Almost like my family before Allan and Tom went wood-wild... I thought, wistfully. With a shake I returned to reality.

'There has to be some sort of outer entrance. From outside the walls,' I pondered aloud.

Much sputtered, 'Only the tiny windows at ground level, but we can't fit through-' He fell silent, looking at me. 'We could shove you through.'

It was true. I could fit through just about anywhere. I was not more than five feet, two inches tall, and slim as a rail, no doubt due to the nomadic life I'd been leading for the last year.

'I'm not being funny, but we'd still need to unlock the cell door,' Allan pointed out, laughing humorlessly.

'That's true,' relented Much, leaning on a nearby fencepost in a resigned way.

Djaq opened her mouth as though to speak, but closed it after a moment, her face contemplative.

'Someone could get in and get the jailer's key,' I said, slowly, massaging my temples as I watched the ground intently.

'But that would mean storming the dungeons,' whined Much. 'Why don't we make up our minds?'

'No, I mean, one of us could go and get the key. One is a lot easier to slip through than four.'

'Where does the window come in?' Allan pushed, irritating me.

'If you'd just shut up, I'm getting to that!' I snapped at him. 'The one who pinched the jailer's key would come back out, hand it off to me, I'd slip through the window, you'd hand down a few weapons, I'd break the others out and we'd just have to fight our way out from any guards along the way out.'

There was silence in the clearing for a moment, and then Djaq nodded, saying, 'It's more subtle than charging through Nottingham, shrieking a war-cry and blowing down the door.'

'It's the best plan we can hope for,' Much agreed, also nodding.

Allan opened his mouth as if to object, but I silenced him with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head laughing. 'You looked just like Mother when you did that.'

'God help us,' I muttered. 'If she couldn't keep you and Tom in line, what hope have the rest of us?'

'When?' interrupted Much, clearly fearing for the peace that had settled onto the clearing. 'And which one of us is going to get the key?'

'I think it's best we lay hands on the key as soon as possible, but we should wait until nightfall to slip into the dungeons,' I said.

'I'll get the key,' Allan volunteered, smiling mischievously. 'I have a plan.'

'Then off with you,' said Much. 'The sooner you get the key, the sooner we get John, Will and my master out.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We waited. And waited. And waited. And still Allan did return.

'Where is he?' Much burst out. 'It's almost dark.'

'Hush, Much,' I soothed, quietly. 'Allan's never failed to pinch anything yet.'

'There's always a first time,' he argued.

'Shut up!' snapped Djaq. 'You're making this worse, Much. So hush!'

He fell silent. I glanced at Djaq. She was tense, I could tell. Her knuckles were white as snow as she clutched tightly to the handle of her dagger. Her eyes were darting about nervously. In the glow of the dying sun, I could see a fine film of sweat on her brow.

I sat next to her as the sun sank even lower below the horizon. 'Who are you worried about? Robin, Will, and John? Or Allan?'

Her eyes flicked to mine, and I saw a confused look in them. 'All of them, of course,' she replied, evasively.

I patted her on the shoulder. 'Djaq, there's no need to take that attitude. Seriously. Do you fear for the imprisoned, or the thief?'

'Why?'

'Because I'm interested. And we need something to talk about to pass the time.'

'I'm worried about Robin, Will, and John, naturally. But Alan's not back yet. He left an hour and a half ago.'

'I'm worried about my brother too,' I admitted. 'Still, he's a great pickpocket. A ring of keys from a thick jailer isn't going to give him much-'

As I spoke, there was a rustle in the trees. I fell silent, along with Djaq and Much. Djaq's dagger came out, as did mine. Much unsheathed his sword, and stood straight.

'Show yourself!' I cried.

And from the trees emerged Will, Robin and John.

'Don't strike!' Robin cried, theatrically, ands in the air.

We stared at them for a full minute, at least.

'What?' prodded Robin.

'You're... you're...' Much stammered.

'What?' asked Will, looking at me for the answer.

'You aren't...' I started, still confused and shocked. 'You're not in the dungeons?' I said, in a questioning tone.

'Not that I know of,' said Robin, smiling. 'Why?'

'We thought... we though you were captured,' Much stated, gesturing to the three of them.

'Well, we weren't,' said John, unhelpfully.

'Yeah, thanks for clarifying,' I said, rolling my eyes. 'But now...' I threw a worried look at Djaq.

'Allan's gone to fetch the key to the dungeons,' she told the others, her voice shaking. 'He left an hour and a half ago, and he hasn't come back yet.'

'I'll go find him,' I offered. 'I think I know what his plan is.'

'What?' asked Will, again.

I tapped my collarbone, just below the charm on my mother's necklace. 'Family secret,' I whispered, smirking.

'Let us go with you,' said Robin. 'There's safety in numbers.'

His concern went to my head like a rich wine. Or, at least, that's how the poets described it. I had never tasted wine. Father always said alcohol was the devil in disguise. But this is what it must be like, I thought. Light-headed and dizzy. What a combination.

'Are you sure you know what his plan is?' prodded Will, his eyes looking into mine as though he could see behind them into my mind.

If I were to tell the truth, I wouldn't be able to go to Nottingham. I remembered yet another truth of my father's. I sometimes helped take orders for my father's smithy. Whenever a rich customer came, he'd always whisper to me, 'Ambiguity, Gwen. Ambiguity always insures that you're right.' So, if a rich customer asked the price of a particular service, I would say that it was only a little bit cheaper than the next grade up. So if often happened that the rich man would leave with a much smaller purse than the one he came in with. Sometimes I felt a squirm of guilt as I lay down to sleep at night, but it was quickly eclipsed when I saw the fine carriages and horses the rich customers sported every time the came to the shop.

I would apply the same principle here. 'I have an idea of what he is up to.'

'Really?' drawled Robin, leaning against an elm.

'Yes,' I replied. I was well-versed in the ways of concealing the truth. Not lying, I told myself. Not lying, like Allan and Tom. Concealing the truth. I stared him down, not twitching, not looking away, not betraying a single emotion on my face. 'One is safer. If I were to be caught, it would be only me. Not everyone. And in any case, if I know my brother, which I do-' I flinched, realizing that I should have said "did"- 'he hasn't gotten himself arrested. He wouldn't have risked it.'

'Let at least one of us go with you,' Robin insisted. 'Two is safer than one, and safer than-' he quickly counted- 'six of us.'

I shrugged. 'Only if someone is willing to go.'

For a second I entertained the hope that no one would volunteer. I rather liked conducting such escape operation of my own. Then, as though just wanting to shatter my hopes, Will stepped forward. I looked around, and saw that Djaq had stepped forward as well.

I glanced between them for a second, and decided that Djaq, in her emotional state, would be a liability, and that I should take along Will, for his calm demeanor.

I walked to Djaq's side and smiled apologetically. 'Djaq,' I began, in a low voice. I could feel, rather than hear, the others moving closer to hear. 'I think- no, I fear that your anxiety would only increase and get the better of you were you to come.'

'What about Will's anxiety?' pondered Robin, a slight frown on his features.

I threw a look that plainly said 'hush' at him. 'This is an anxiety that you wouldn't quite understand.' Ambiguity again, I reflected. 'There is one claim to such anxiety that Djaq holds and Will does not.' I cringed inside. Oh dear, was that too clear a statement?

I decided that I was safe by the confused looks on the men's faces. I looked back to Djaq, and saw in her face a kind of "thank you for understanding" look. I nodded, and she nodded back.

'Will,' I barked out. 'Keep in mind that just because you have been in the business longer than I, and just because you are a man doesn't mean I'm going to take orders from you.'

Even in her anxiety, Djaq let slip a giggle, and to my left, Robin was smiling at me.

'Order you about?' asked Will. 'Wouldn't dream of it. If you've got any of Allan's pride and iron will-'

'I prefer spunk to pride,' I told him, turning around to fetch my bow, quiver, and sword, sheathing my dagger as I moved.

Nottingham was settling down to sleep as I strode through the gate, followed by Will. 'Where do we go to find Allan?' he asked, looking dangerous and mysterious beneath the hood of his cloak.

I tried to quickly formulate a story, but failed and shrugged.

'You said you knew what he was going to do,' he accused.

I rolled my eyes. 'But then I amended myself and said I have an idea of his plans.'

'Like what?'

'Try the alehouses,' I said, squinting to my left and right to see through the twilight settling on the city.

'Alehouses?' he asked, curiously.

I nodded. 'Perhaps he's trying to soften up the jailer, or to get him drunk.'

After a moment of silence, I said, at the same time as Will, 'Probably the latter.'

I laughed, and Will smiled slightly. 'I've never done that before,' I said, hand over my mouth to stifle the laugh. 'But yes, to disorient the jailer. But we'd better find him before he does anything more reckless.'

I walked through the door of a tavern, and nearly ran right back out again. What a stink! Old ale, wood rot, old food, rubbish, and sweat. I breathed through my mouth in a careful effort to avoid smelling it any longer. I glanced around, looking for my brother. As I laid eyes upon the riotous drinkers, a shaft of dread cut through me. What if Allan was also drinking?

Not seeing my brother anywhere, I backed out of the stuffy, smelly room and into clean, God-given air. Breathing deeply, reveling in the clean, fresh scent, I moved across the lane to the next alehouse.

Before entering the building, I knocked into a cloaked figure. 'So sorry,' I muttered, lowering my voice to sound more like a boy.

'Gwen, he's not in there,' said the figure.

Realizing the figure was Will, I backed out of his way. 'Oh. Well.' I glanced around. 'Where is the...' I trailed off, letting a grin creep over my face.

'What?'

'Clever cur,' I said, running to a familiar figure to my right. I arrived at Allan's side as he pulled the keys from the jailer's belt.

I looked to the jailer's face, and saw that his eyes were closedd and his features were limp.

'Dead?' I asked, gesturing to the jailer.

'Nope,' replied Allan, rising to his feet. He tossed the keys in the air and caught them deftly by the iron ring. 'Just stone drunk.'

I laughed, glancing back at Will, who had followed me at a walk. 'I thought that was what you were doing,' I told my brother.

'You didn't,' he countered. 'No way.' He looked at Will, as though questioning my truth.

'Yeah,' Will said. 'We went straight for the taverns, looking for you.'

Allan looked at me, curiously. 'Why?'

I strode up to him and patted him on the arm. 'It struck me as the sort of thing you'd do.'

'No, I mean why were you looking for me?' he asked.

'Oh,' I said, forgetting for a moment why we were in Nottingham in the first place. 'Well, Robin, John, and Will aren't in the dungeons. We have no need of the keys.' I lifted myself to tiptoe and whispered in his ear, 'And Djaq was worried.'

His face brightened with a smile, until he met Will's eyes, at which point he looked almost sheepish.

I grabbed my brother's elbow and tried to drag him toward the fate. 'We were sent to bring you back,' I said. As he made to replace the keys on the jailer's belt, a stroke of inspiration hit me. 'No, keep the keys. They might come in useful later.'

He nodded. He made to walk away, but I stood my ground, looking at the jailer. 'What?' pressed Allan, starting to tug his elbow out of my grip.

'We can't just leave him here,' I told him, kneeling at the jailer's side. 'It's not right to get him stone drunk then just leave him here.'

'But we haven't time. If the others are worried...' I could tell he was working hard to disguise the triumph in his voice at the thought of Djaq being worried about him.

I nodded. 'I know. You can go back. They're just outside Locksley.'

'What, and leave you here?'

'Yes, congratulations on working that out, brother.'

'Well, all alone?' he said.

'I work better alone,' I responded, automatically. Then, looking around, I saw the slightly offended look on Will's face. I sighed. 'Except this time, of course. I thank you for your help, Will. But there's nothing for an extra pair of hands to do. I just need to find...' I broke off and struck my forehead in disgust. 'My bag. The things I need are in my bag.'

'We'll go get it,' volunteered Will. 'You stay with him, Allan and I go back, everyone sees that Allan's ok, and I'll come back with your bag.'

I met his eyes and smiled. 'Thank you, Will.' I turned to my brother. 'Now get along, there. Or everyone will come storm Nottingham and turn it over stone by stone looking for you!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Allan patted me on the shoulder before turning to leave. I took the jailer's pulse carefully, waiting for them to leave. When I heard them depart, I suddenly wished I had company. The streets were by no means empty. People were creeping along the street, most of them drunks from the nearby alehouses. Still, I felt alone. I wondered why it made me feel so.

This was the way I had lived since leaving Knighton Hall. I would meet up with someone and then we'd go our separate ways. I had done an odd job or two for someone, and then I'd leave, never to see them again, and to resume my solitary existence. It had taken me, admittedly, a few weeks to get used to the lonely life I led. And yet it took me only a day to feel lonely after meeting these outlaws only to be left alone. How odd, I mused.

My lonely state lasted another half an hour as I waited for Will to return with my bag. I had gathered herbs that morning that, added to water would be a stimulant to wake the jailer out of his stupor. He'd wake up with a beastly headache, but at least he'd wake up, and not fall prey to pickpockets or... I shuddered to think about it... murderers.

When I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't turn around. Instead, I ran my finger along the handle of my small dagger. As the footsteps came closer and became louder, I unsheathed the small weapon and spun around, leaping to my feet, and brandishing the dagger.

Will dropped my rucksack and threw up his hands. 'It's only me.'

Jokingly, I asked, 'Why should that mean I want to drop the dagger?'

His eyes widened, and I laughed, returning my dagger to its pouch. 'I'm only kidding.'

He didn't crack a smile. I ducked to retrieve my bag, and knelt beside the jailer.

'So, what will you do?' asked Will, kneeling beside me. Rummaging through my bag for the small pouch of herbs, I discarded several items I had tucked away. Wordlessly I handed Will a tunic, a pair of leggings, and my flask. As an afterthought, I removed my mother's necklace from my neck and set it in Will's free palm. 'What's this?' he asked, holding the pendant by the chain, dangling it in front of his eyes.

'A necklace of my mother's,' I replied, finally pulling from my bag the small pouch of herbs. 'I count it as lucky that Allan and Tom didn't steal it when they left.'

'Left?' he asked, absent-mindedly, taking my bag and replacing my things in it.

'Yes,' I answered. 'Four years ago. Oh, Will, could you fetch some water?'

He nodded, rising and disappearing into the closest building. Gently opening the drawstrings, I raised the pouch to my nose, sniffing slightly. A pungent smell hit me and I quickly drew the bag away from my face, coughing. Yes, these would do.

A gentle tap on my shoulder alerted me to Will's return. I looked around and took the tankard of clear water from his hand. 'Thank you,' I said, turning back to the jailer.

'You never told me how you're going to rouse him,' he said, watching me draw a pinch of dried herbs from my pouch.

'These will stimulate him, pull him out of his stupor,' I answered, adding the herbs with a flourish to the water. Whirling the contents around, I continued, 'He'll have to deal with his headache on his own, though. I haven't heard of anything to cure that so far.'

I slid my hand behind the jailer's neck, causing his head to fall back and his mouth to open wide. I tipped part of the substance down his throat, making him splutter and choke. I took the man's hand and curled his fingers tightly around the tankard. As his eyes fluttered open, I whispered, 'Just drink this. Just drink it.'

I slid lithely to my feet, took my bag from Will's grasp and motioned him to follow me. He did so, pulling his hood back over his head.

As we hurried through the gates, Will broke the silence. 'Why did your brothers leave four years ago?' he asked.

I sighed. 'When we were little, Allan, Tom and I were the best of friends. Nothing was ever argued about. Or, at least, no argument ever had an aftermath of more than an hour or so before it was resolved upon.' We reached the trees, and were engulfed by cool, fresh-smelling air. I left off in my tale to listen to the friendly sound of the leaves rustling above our heads. Sensing Will's eyes on me, I continued, 'But then, six years ago, things started to change.'

'How?' Will inquired, his eyes slightly narrowed in interest.

I shrugged. 'Lots of ways. Tom and Allan started fighting all the time. I tried to keep the peace, but I usually failed. Sometimes their arguments even came to blows.' I shook my head, visions of bloody noses and black eyes trickling through my mind. 'It lasted for two years. Allan became a wild hooligan, and through that, Tom went wood-wild, too. And then...' I trailed off, remembering that day. 'They had an argument one evening. I think it was summer, but I don't really remember. I don't recall the subject of the argument, either. And that night, Tom left.'

'Left?' Will echoed.

I nodded. 'I woke in the middle of the night, coughing, and in need of a drink of water, and I realized that Tom was gone.' I replayed the memory inside my head. 'I ran to the door, and called after him. Stupid of me, really. I had no idea how long before I woke that he left. Pappa, Mamma and Allan woke up, too. And then Allan was saying, "I'll find him, I'll bring him back." He never did. He lied to us. He didn't bring him back like he promised us he would.'

I let the silence between us be broken only by the calls of birds and the rustle of the upper branches.

'You're odd,' Will observed in a low voice. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Seriously. Your brothers treat your family with indifference, and yet you come looking for them, and join a band of outlaws with one of them. Your parents die, leaving you a home, and yet you go to find employment and take to the woods two years after. And just now, back in Nottingham, you save the life of a man who's working for the Sheriff. I don't understand it.'

I laughed lightly. 'I'm not what I am just so you can understand me.' Smiling, I elaborated, 'I agree with you. It is odd. I don't understand it myself. But you must agree that we couldn't just let the man die. It's not his fault that he was thick enough to work for the Sheriff.'

He laughed, his dark eyes sparkling. 'That's surprising.'

'Why?'

'Because you condemn the Sheriff for being so cruel, and you would send Gisbourne to the Devil. But you don't blame anyone who works for them.'

I shrugged. 'I said I didn't understand it.'

We made our way to Locksley in silence. I wasn't sure what to make of Will. he seemed so serious, but when his eyes sparkled, as they had a moment ago, I could see a mischievous boy lurking there. In a way, I wanted to catch a glimpse of that mischievous boy. Just to prove that I wasn't keeping company with someone who was so horribly serious.

The sounds of voices reached me before I could see anything. Laughing and joking. I smiled lazily. This was what family was supposed to be like. It was supposed to make you feel like you'd just stepped in the glow of a roaring fire. Thinking about them shouldn't leave you feeling cold, tired, and miserable. Like thinking about the unraveling of my family's bond.

I skipped lightly through the underbrush and broke through the darkness into the glow of firelight. What I saw made me smile even more widely.

Much sat by the large pot we had abandoned that morning. Clearly he had returned to our old camp and collected it since Will and I had gone to Nottingham. John sat on a log, laughing at a story that must have been funny, told by my brother, who was sitting against a tree that was close to the fire. Djaq was smiling from a rock behind Much, where she sat, cross-legged. And Robin. Robin was sitting next to John, his mouth open in a joyous laugh.

His laugh grabbed hold of me and my heart seemed to grow wings. It fluttered about in my chest like a caged sparrow.

Will walked past me and into the midst of the laughing outlaws. Everyone greeted him with smiles and more laughing.

I decided to take a place next to Allan, but I had a mischievous plan blossoming in my head. I crept around the clearing, just out of sight, around to the tree where my brother sat. Leaning around the tree, I tapped him on the shoulder, quickly whipping out of sight. He fell silent, and peered around the trunk of the elm. He smiled as he saw me.

''Ello there, Gwen,' he greeted. 'Jailer all right?'

I nodded, walking quietly around the trunk and sliding onto the ground next to him. 'He'll just have a bit of a headache for a while.'

He shook his head. 'I still don't know why you wanted to help him.'

I shrugged, taking my flask out of my bag. 'I don't know why, either. But I knew I just couldn't leave him to the mishaps of a night by the alehouse.'

Robin cut in. 'Good thought. But he's imprisoned people, tortured them, and by doing that, he's killed people.'

'I know. But if showing him kindness will change his heart, even a little bit, it's worth a moment of my time. Isn't it?

He shook his head. 'He won't change. I'm sure of it.'

I sighed. 'He won't change if we don't try and-'

'Supper's ready!' called out Much, as though trying to break up an argument.

I stayed where I was as the others took servings of stew and talked with one another around the fire. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of closeness to other people How could I have lived without it, even for a year?

I heard someone take a seat next to me. I opened my eyes to see Will, holding out a plate of meat and vegetables to me.

'You hungry?' he asked. 'Much made enough for you.'

I stared at him. 'He did?'

'Of course. What, did you think we'd let you starve?'

'But I'm...'

'Not part of this group?' He laughed bitterly. 'As far as we're concerned, you've earned a spot for life.'

'Really?' I asked, eagerly. 'Really?'

He nodded. 'We took a vote before I went to Nottingham with your bag. Everyone agreed that you should stay with us.'

I was silent. While elated that they should believe in me so, I was also wary. What if they left me alone, like my first family did? Would my heart make it through desertion twice? Or was once enough?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I closed me eyes and leaned gently against the tree trunk, sighing. 'I don't know,' I muttered to myself.

'Pardon?' Will asked.

I shook my head, eyes still closed. 'Nothing,' I said. To myself, I added, 'just wondering if getting mixed up with this gang might be the worst mistake I've ever made in my entire life.'

'When Allan left...' His voice was tentative, as though he wasn't quite sure if he should be asking whatever he was planning on asking. He cleared his throat, and started again. 'When Allan left, what did your parents do?'

I opened my eyes and stared into his face. Even though I put no malice or irritation into my gaze, he seemed to shrink away from me slightly.

'If you don't want to say...'

I interrupted him. 'Pappa swore that, with God as his witness, he'd kill both my brothers for deserting their family in such hard times. He left the house in a rage, dagger in hand. My mother just sat in the darkest corner of the house and wept as he strode out from under our roof for the last time. A year later, she was dead. And six months after that, I got the news that Pappa had been arrested and hanged. That's when I left the house.' I remembered the feeling of utter loneliness as I reflected that I could be the last member of my previously happy family left in this world.

'So, you left and were employed by Sir Edward?' he pressed.

I nodded. 'But first, just so I'd never have to be reminded of the life we'd all lost, I set fire to what used to be a cozy place to call home, and left it to burn.'

Will dropped his plate, scattering the remains of his stew all over the ground. I tutted jokingly at him. 'What a mess,' I commented lightly.

'That was a rash thing to do,' he said.

I shrugged. 'It was, but it made perfect sense to me at the time.' I closed my eyes again, sighing. 'I kept to the shadows and waited. The other villagers put out the fire within half an hour. I left no trace, so they all assumed I had been killed in the blaze. So I stole away and began my life as a ghost.'

'Well...' he said, his voice small and soft. 'You're perfect for the gang. We're all dead as well.'

There it was again. 'So, I'm accepted?' I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

He looked deeply into my eyes and I saw a mix of amusement and pride there. 'I'd say so.'

I smiled in spite of myself. At his words, I'd felt a warm glow of happiness spread all over me. I nodded, still smiling. 'I'm glad.'

'You are?'

I shrugged. 'I figure I'd best try and improve my relations with the only family member I've got left,' I said, gesturing at Allan, who was talking to Djaq with a huge smile on his face as she laughed. Smiling softly, I turned my head back to Will, who stood.

'Well, you've got-' he quickly counted- 'a family of six now.' He walked away, towards the others, only after giving me a warm smile.

I smiled lazily back and closed my eyes yet again. I believed him. I didn't quite know why, but I believed him. After all, they'd taken in Allan, didn't they? And if they could civilize anyone as wild and rebellious as Allan, they wouldn't just disappear- they were of strong stock.

A faint clatter roused me the next morning. I opened my eyes slowly, shaking my head to clear it. Standing, I chaffed my hands together to get the blood flowing again, and looked around.

The scene before me was much like it had been the morning before. I smiled, noting that I would have to get used to routines such as this. Yawning dramatically, I tapped Allan on the shoulder as he sat talking to Much.

'Oh dear,' I said, drawing out the words. 'I am so dreadfully bored, whatever shall I do with myself?'

He laughed and turned to me. 'If that's a roundabout way of asking, "what chore is mine this morning?", nothing. We don't take much housekeeping here.'

I sat down between him and Much and sighed. 'What do you lot to for excitement around here?'

Allan glanced at Much, and they exchanged an evilly conspiratorial look.

'Well...' started Allan in a lazy drawl. 'You can always make the deliveries in Nottingham...'

'Allan-' started Will in a sharp voice. I glanced up at him across the remains of the fire. He was looking at Allan as if to say, 'don't you dare'.

I looked back at my brother, and a grin spread over my face. 'Oh!' I began in a voice alive with enthusiasm. 'I'd love to! But I'd need an expert like you to guide me in my first foray into the city.'

The glint fell out of his eyes as his mouth fell open. The smile on my face widened as he spluttered.

'Erm, well... uh...' he mumbled.

'You see, he's never managed a delivery in Nottingham without either getting caught, chased or thrown out of the city,' Will explained.

I laughed loudly, bent double, with my head between my knees. I heard Allan groan. 'Will, you've done it now!'

'Done what?' asked Will, starting to smile.

'Made it so my little sister will never respect me again!'

I leapt to my feet, still giggling. 'Little?' I cried. 'Little?!'

'Oh, now you've done it!' chuckled Robin, appearing out of the trees. 'She'll never forgive you now.'

'But seriously,' I said, sobering immediately and sitting back down. 'I would like to help with... what are deliveries?'

'Well, I assume you remember the donations we received from the good Sheriff of Nottingham?' prodded Robin. I nodded, biting my lower lip thoughtfully. 'We need to give some of the profits to the struggling families of the city.'

I smiled. 'Good we're getting them delivered soon.'

'I'm glad you approve,' he said, gallantly. I blushed ever so slightly.

'Will?' Robin called. 'Would you escort our lovely lady into town?'

Will nodded. 'Of course.'

Laden with a bag of trinkets and coins each, Will and I stole through the gate of Nottingham. I slipped my hand into my pocket and fingered the handle of my dagger. 'Will,' I whispered. 'Where to first?'

'To the orphanage,' he replied quietly. 'The matron is ill, and funds are low.'

'Why wouldn't the Council do anything?' I asked.

He let out a bark of laughter. 'Gwen, really. Do you honestly think the nobles care a fig about an old lady and a bunch of orphans?'

'Well, they can't all be as awful as the Sheriff,' I said, defensively. A sudden thought made its way into my head. 'Sir Edward...'

'Is the only decent one on the council, now that Merton's dead.'

I stopped in my tracks, appalled. 'Merton? Dead?' I sputtered. 'But when?'

He let out a humorous laugh. 'Just two weeks ago.'

'Oh, dear Lord,' I said, the only way to express my astonishment.

'Turn right here,' he told me, accompanying the direction with a jerk of the head. I made my way into a dark, dingy alleyway.

'Here,' he said, laying a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around to see a small door in the dirty stone wall. Will knocked gently on the wood and it opened immediately.

I squinted into the gloom to see a small boy, thin and soot-smeared. His large eyes focused on my own and looked slightly frightened.

I knelt down so I was looking into his face at his level. 'What is your name, dear?' I asked, softly.

'Cambin, miss,' he replied.

'Well, Cambin, is the matron in?'

He nodded.

'May we see her?' I asked.

He nodded again, and motioned for us to follow him inside. I stepped after him first, and had to stand still for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the gloom. As I regained my vision, I saw, with a pang, fifteen children, of ages ranged four to thirteen, gathered into the tiny space. Cambin led me and Will to the farthest corner, where a frail old lady sat on a pallet, looking decidedly ill. Will knelt beside her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and clasped his hands warmly.

'Bless you, my son,' she said in a wheezy, feeble voice.

He left the bag beside her and stood to face me.

I smiled gently, receiving a smile back.

I turned to Cambin, and said, 'Thank you for bringing us in.'

He looked up at me shyly. 'Can... can you...' he trailed off.

'Yes?'

'Can you come back sometime?'

'Why?' I asked.

A girl by the back wall chimed in, 'We get so little company.'

I looked into her face, and could tell she was scared. What if the matron never recovered? Who would look after this lot?

I nodded. A smile split Cambin's young face. 'Thank you, my lady.'

Back in the weak sunlight of the main street, I asked, 'Where next?'

Will didn't answer, but looked at me intently. 'You like children?'

I cocked my head, staring at him curiously. 'Why?'

'Just wondering.'

'Of course. Why?'

'I told you, just wondering.'

'Don't you?'

'Yes. But there was something in the way that you looked down at Cambin... I couldn't help but...'

'But what?'

'I...'

'Oy! You two!' called a loud voice.

Will rolled his eyes heavenward. 'Oh no.'

We turned in unison to see a heavy-set guard, flanked by three others, drawing their swords.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

slight re-cap: the four guards just spotted Will and Gwen!

Will turned away as if to pretend he didn't hear the guard speaking to us. 'Wait!' the man called loudly. 'You there, the tall one.'

Will turned to face him, a completely unconvincing expression of innocence on his face. 'Me, sir?' he asked.

The guard nodded. Squinting, he stepped closer and peered into Will's face under his hood. 'You look familiar.'

'Do I?'

The guard nodded again. He turned to me. 'You... you look familiar, too.'

My eyes flicked to the livery on the nearby horses, and, with a jolt, realized that they were Gisbourne's men. They'd probably seen me plenty of times at Locksley.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Really?'

He grunted vulgarly. Taking a step back, he asked, 'Well, what are you two doing here?'

I tried to think up a lie, but Will's mind was quicker. He gently enclosed my thin elbow in his hand... and I remembered the feeling of his warm, gentle fingers lingering on my forehead...

'Well, sir,' he began in a wheedling tone. 'I was just escorting my... erm, fiancée-'

I turned my head sharply and glared at him, only to see a faint grin cross his mouth and a mischievous glint dance in his eyes. I realized, with yet another jolt, that I was finally seeing the mischievous boy I had sensed before.

'-to her aunt's.'

'Why?' inquired the guard roughly.

'None of your business!' snapped Will. He turned to leave, dragging me backwards, but I saw his hand drift toward his hatchet kept in his belt. Following suit, I reached slowly for my dagger, wishing I had the comfort of my bow and quiver in this situation.

I heard the sound of four swords being withdrawn from their sheaths, and I whirled around, brandishing my dagger. Will, at the same exact moment, whipped around and threw his hatchet at the leading guard. I gasped, watching the weapon's progress through the air, thinking it would pierce the guard in the chest. However, it struck him hard on the head and knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to stare at Will. 'N-nice aim...' I said, slowly.

He colored slightly. 'Thanks.'

I had hardly a moment to ponder his stunning skills with a hatchet before the remaining three guards advanced on us.

His eyes met mine. 'Run?' he asked.

'I think that would be the most-' I broke off to punch an oncoming guard in the face. 'Prudent course.'

Laughing slightly, he motioned for me to follow him, and we ran through the city from the guards.

Darting through alleys, I asked, 'Would it help if we split up?'

He looked slightly reluctant. I ducked into a doorway to my right, and he rocketed past me. A few feet later, he stopped, skidding in the dirt and muck littering the cobbles. He darted back to my side. 'I just... kind of promised Allan I'd look after you,' he told me.

I laughed. 'Since when has anyone had to listen to my brother? It would be better if we split up. The two guards would have to do the exact same thing, and it would be easier to handle one guard on his own, when they don't have each other to rely on.'

'That strategy also works in reverse,' he pointed out, a worried look on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'And I thought you were a risk-taker...'

He laughed. 'Me? No. Not when y-' he broke off. 'You know,' he said, trying to cover up his momentary pause. 'Other people are involved.'

I suddenly began to shake, though it was not at all cold day. 'What people, exactly?' I asked him.

A blush lit his cheekbones for a slight moment. 'Just... people.'

'Oy!' I heard a voice shout. I peered into the darkness of the alley and saw the two guards lumbering toward us.

I pulled Will out of the doorway after me. 'We split up.'

'Fine,' he grumbled, running in step with me. 'Meet where?'

'By the... north gate,' I said, hesitating as we came to a fork in the alleyway.

Skidding to a stop, he said, 'Fine. But if you aren't there in ten minutes, I'm coming back to look for you.'

I nodded.

He swiftly took my hand and pulled me closer, kissing me gently on the forehead. And suddenly, with a slight glance into my eyes, he melted into the shadows.

For a brief moment, I stood stock-still, pondering this last action. Will had said last night that I had a family of six now. Family. So that made Will my brother. The kiss on my forehead had, therefore, been simply brotherly. Or was it? Did I want it to be more? Oh, this was all so confusing!

But my thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of a sword swishing through the air. I looked up and darted out of the way before the thick blade came down, right where my skull had been a split-second before. I reached forward with the hand holding dagger and placed it firmly against his throat, causing him to freeze where he stood, dropping his sword.

'Go back to the castle,' I ordered him. 'Stop pursuing me. And don't bring anyone back. Or send anyone else out. Because if you do, I will return tonight and you'll find my dagger in your throat rather than resting on it.'

He trembled in fear. I laughed humorlessly.

'Do you understand?' I asked, softly. When he did answer, I nicked his throat slightly with my dagger, causing a small, deep red line on the rough skin. 'Do you understand?' I asked, in a ringing voice.

He nodded, whimpering. I pulled my dagger away from his neck and, wiping off the tiny amount of blood clinging to the blade, replaced it in its sheath on my belt. For good measure, I spit on him, happily seeing that I had aimed well and hit his face.

I turned to leave. That hadn't been much trouble at all. In fact, that worried me. It had been too easy.

I hate when people always change points of view, but it is necessary, just this once! Will's point of view:

I kept running until I reached the north wall, and hadn't yet been caught by the guards. I wondered, for the hundredth time in three minutes, if Gwen was all right. What if she hadn't gotten away from the guards? What if they both went for her?

She's capable, I thought to myself, remembering the first night I had seen her. She fought all six of us at once. Rubbing my ribs unconsciously where she had struck me with her staff, I began to walk toward the gate. Just then, I heard a scream.

My heart pounded. Was that Gwen? I had never seen her utter so shrill a sound. She typically spoke in a low, gentle voice. Was she even capable of screaming like that?

Had the other guard caught up with her? Had he caught her off-guard? Rolling my eyes, I took out my hatchet again and dove back into the city.

I didn't have to go far. As I saw the sight that waited for me, I sighed. So much for promising Allan to keep her safe...

I ran through the town square, and let out a delighted scream, though I could hardly utter it for laughter. With a huge smile on my face, I leaped over basket and around startled people.

Over my shoulder, I saw my seven pursuers far behind me. Laughing even more loudly, I shouted back, 'A fine part of the guard you are! Can't even catch me!'

I caught sight of Will and grinned at his expression. I flew past several roadside stalls selling fruits and breads and found myself in shouting distance. 'Will! Close your mouth and stop staring! And let's go!'

As he fell in step with me, we tore out of the city, finally reaching fresher air than was found in the crowded streets of Nottingham. 'How did that happen?' Will asked.

I looked around at him, and saw a look of incredulity on his face.

I laughed. 'Well, when you left-' I paused, remembering the gentle kiss he bestowed on my forehead before leaving- 'I dealt with one of the guards easily.'

'How?' he asked, a sudden frown crossing his features. 'Did you kill him?'

I frowned right back at him. 'Certainly not. I just... well, threatened him within an inch of his life.' I smiled at the memory of the guard's whimpering. 'I told him to stop pursuing me, and not to send anyone else to finish the job for him.'

'So, tell me,' he began, another smile creeping slowly over his lips. 'How did you manage to get seven guards on your tail?'

I laughed and began to explain. 'I noticed that the other guard had disappeared, but didn't really register where he could have gone- I assumed he'd gone to chase you. So I was on my way to the north gate, and heard voices, and heavy footsteps.'

'And...?' Will pressed. I turned and looked back at Nottingham, and, when I saw that no one pursued us anymore, started walking as soon as we made it to the trees of Sherwood Forest.

'I turned around and saw seven of the great oafs that make up the Sheriff's guard. I started running, and it finally occurred to me that the guard I thought was pursuing you had alerted others.'

'You screamed?'

I nodded. 'More from delight than fear. I can safely say that I was not scared in the least. In fact,' I said, starting to acquire a real bounce in my step. 'I found the whole affair rather fun!'

Will laughed. 'Fun?' He snorted. 'You remind me more of Allan every day.'

I smiled.

'Well, we missed one delivery,' Will commented.

'Oh, yes?'

He nodded. 'A widow lady. Her husband died two days ago.'

I groaned. 'Oh, the poor woman.' I stopped walking, turning back to stare the way we came. 'Oh, we have to go back.'

I started to walk back to Nottingham when Will grabbed my elbow and stopped me. 'Gwen,' he said, pulling me on toward the cave. 'We can save it for tomorrow.'

'No!' I burst out. 'No, we can't!' I struggled, trying to break free of his grip.

'We can, actually,' he persisted. He pulled me around to face him, and brandished a reprimanding finger at me. 'And you will not be going.'

'But why?' I whined.

He laughed and shook me gently by the shoulders. 'Because with your luck, a fire will burn down the whole city and the earth will shake and the winds will blow Sherwood Forest to the ground.'

I hit him playfully on the arm. 'Oh, hush.' I looked up into his face, and felt a little scared. The last time he was this close he had kissed me on the forehead. Gently, I pulled away from him, and started walking toward the cave.

'I hope you're not offended,' he said, sounding worried. 'I'm sorry, Gwen. But seriously...'

'I'm not offended,' I said, turning around and smiling mischievously. 'But...' I turned and suddenly bolted toward the cave. 'Last one to the cave collects the firewood!'

'Hey!' I heard him cry from behind me. 'That's not fair! You have a head start!'

I just laughed and kept running. Pushing branches out of my way, I heard Will shout a very loud curse.

I turned around. 'What?'

'The branch you pushed out of the way just hit me in the face!'

I let out a shout of laughter and kept running. I heard Will gaining on me, and started shrieking. I felt a pair of arms close around my knees and I fell to the ground. I rolled onto my back, trying to wrestle Will off me. I finally wriggled out of his grip and leaped to my feet, laughing breathlessly. I turned and continued the race. I felt him gain on me just as I reached the cave entrance, and, to my great disappointment, we both entered at the exact same moment.

I collapsed on the ground, shaking with laughter. 'Oh, dear!' I choked, finally controlling my giggles. Will offered his hand and I took it, pulling myself to my feet. 'Which one of us lost?'

'I think we both did,' remarked Will, grinning down at me.

'Then we shall both have to-' I broke off, looking into the corner. Djaq was sitting in the dark, holding to her chest a small book, tied close with a strap of leather. 'Djaq?' I questioned, stepping closer. 'Why are you looking at me like an animal caught in a trap?' I had meant my remark to sound light and humorous, but I reflected that it probably sounded accusatory. 'I mean-'

'Nothing!' she interrupted with a snap.

I spotted several tiny, wooden boxes at her feet, each filled with another strange-looking material. 'And what are those?' I asked.

'Djaq!' burst out Will. 'I recognize that ledger.'

She looked at him guiltily.

'Robin burned it!' he cried. 'It was supposed to be destroyed- that's what Lambert wanted!'

'What is it?' I asked, a tension stretching my voice.

Will looked at me. 'The instructions for Greek fire. Black powder.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

'Black powder?' I repeated, uncomprehendingly. 'Greek fire?' I looked between Will and Djaq. 'What on earth...?'

Will started toward the cave entrance, but Djaq called out, 'William Scarlet! If you tell Robin I... I'll...'

'Why would I tell Robin?' he asked. 'He'd be furious. Lambert wanted his work destroyed so the Sheriff couldn't-'

'Do you honestly think I would let the Sheriff get a hold of this?' she shouted at him. 'Lambert wouldn't have wanted all his hard work to be wasted.'

I stepped between them, holding my hands out. 'All right. If you could please explain what in the Lord's name this is all about, I'd be happy to let you continue your argument afterward.'

'Gisbourne commissioned a man to create a substance that, when lit on fire, could explode with the force of a volcano,' Will explained.

Djaq snorted. 'A very small volcano,' she muttered to me.

Will rolled his eyes. Continuing, he said, 'Lambert was then jailed and tortured to find the whereabouts of his ledger.'

'He died, didn't he?' I asked.

Will nodded. 'And he told Robin to destroy the thing. But... Djaq, how did you get a hold of it? Robin threw it in the fire.'

Djaq blushed delicately, and said, 'He didn't throw it in the heart of the fire. I just took it out. And he even saw me, and smiled, he wanted me to save it.'

Will clutched his head and groaned. 'What are you going to do with the stuff?'

'I heard that the Sheriff was going to open the Treeton mine again,' Djaq said, her voice low.

'The mine?' I asked. 'But... wasn't that burned?'

'Yes, we burned it,' Will said, his arms falling to his side with a sigh. 'But it didn't exactly destroy the ore.'

'Ohhhhh,' I said slowly. 'So, he's opening it?'

'Yes,' growled Djaq. 'And it's a death trap.'

Will looked at Djaq. 'Do you know if the Sheriff is bringing in more slaves?'

At the word "slaves" Djaq flinched. 'I think so.'

'Well, what will black powder do to stop the Sheriff opening the mine?' I asked.

'We could blow it up,' suggested Will sarcastically with a shrug.

'We could!' I said, excitedly. 'And... and to do that, we'd need a lot of black powder!'

Will stared at me incredulously. 'You're joking.'

'No,' I said, bouncing up and down slightly. 'I'm not!' I turned to Djaq. 'How long will it take?'

'Well, I figure that I'll need about six barrels. Two for each of the shafts,' she replied.

'Would it take less time if I helped?'

'Wait!' cried Will. 'You can't just make black powder!'

'Why ever not?' I asked, shocked.

'Because... because it would be an unfair advantage for us to... be able to destroy everything in this thing's path. And dangerous. If anyone innocent was in the area, they'd die, too. That's not right.'

'Wi-ill!' I complained. 'We could make sure all innocents were out of the range of the explosion.'

'But if we use it for one thing, we'd use it for another.'

'Wi-ll!' I said again. 'Stop worrying. You underestimate our moral fiber.'

He threw up his hands in defeat. 'Let me just say this: I pray to God that you know what you're doing.'

As he started to leave, I said, in my most innocent, wheedling tone, 'Will? You wouldn't say no to two good, kind, intelligent ladies, would you?' When he looked wary, I added, 'Not someone so chivalrous and good as you, Will.'

He sighed, and closed his eyes as though praying for patience. 'What now?'

'Well, wouldn't the whole process go quicker if three of us were working on the stuff?' I asked, a smile curling my lips.

'No,' he answered softly, leaving the cave.

I sighed and turned to Djaq. 'Ah well, you can't win them all.'

For a week, Djaq and I tried to hide the fact that we were illicitly making black powder. We succeeded tolerably, but I was always ready to jump in the conversation whenever Will seemed as though he was going to let our secret slip. Throughout the week, I tried to work on Will to change his mind.

'Please?' I asked one night, as we sat outside the entrance of the cave. 'Why won't you help us? It's not like we're trying to kill anyone, we just want to get the mine out of business.'

'What about the guards?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at a distant squirrel, perched on a distant branch.

'Well... we could just find a way to make them leave...?' I pondered that for a moment. 'I'm not sure, but I'll think of something.'

'Will you?' he asked, as though he weren't really interested in what I had to say.

'Yes.' I watched him for a moment, admiring his profile, slightly pensive. 'Will, where is your family?'

He met my eyes steadily. 'In Scarborough.'

'Oh.' He looked away, but I didn't.

'Did you leave someone behind when you left Rochdale?' he asked, suddenly serious.

'Yes,' I said, hardly thinking that there might be another meaning than the one I thought he meant.

'Really?' he said, startled. He was suddenly looking at me with a deep intensity.

I nodded. 'My body left, and part of my soul, but not all of it.'

There was a long silence for a while. I felt that if he didn't look away soon, the gap between us might just close. But I couldn't look away. I almost wanted the gap of space between us to vanish. But...

'What was he like?' he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

I was highly confused. 'He?'

'Yes, he. Your... well, the bit of your soul that never left.'

I was still confused. 'What? How could part of my soul be a "he"?'

'Did your parents approve of him? Or was he someone you found on your own?' he asked, seemingly trying to make his voice sound natural.

Suddenly I realized what he was talking about, and laughed. Closing my eyes and giving myself over to a fit of giggles, I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. Looking back up at him, still slightly breathless from laughter, I said, 'I didn't mean a beau. I didn't have one. I meant that I left part of myself behind. I miss Rochdale. Sometimes I want to go back and find that little girl I was that I left behind.'

His face cleared instantly. 'Oh! Oh, I see.'

'Why did you ask that?' I questioned, leaning my head back onto his shoulders. 'I mean, seriously. A strange question.'

'Well, I was just trying to make conversation,' he replied.

For a moment, I let the silence stretch. Then, I sat up straight and looked him suspiciously in the eye. 'Did you leave anyone behind in Locksley?'

He laughed. 'No.'

'Ah,' I said. 'Well... would you help us, please?'

He sighed. 'Promise me not to ever use it again, unless in the most dire, most dreadful, deadly emergency, and I will.'

I squealed in delight, and threw my arms around his neck. 'Thank you, Will! With you helping, we'll be able to put that mine out of business in a week!'

I bounded to my feet and made to slip into the cave to tell Djaq of my success. I didn't make it, however.

Will seized my hand and didn't let go as I tugged. 'Gwen.'

'Yes?' I asked, watching him as he got to his feet.

'And another thing,' he said.

'What's that?' I asked cheerfully.

'If I'm going to help you...'

'Ye-e-e-s?' I asked in a long, drawn-out way. I realized that the gap between us was closing. And that I didn't really want to stop it. And...

Allan walked out of the cave. 'Oy! Will. You and I are making deliveries tomorrow morning. Be up on time this time.' And with that, he left.

I sighed. I smiled at Will. 'You were late last time?'

He nodded, looking like he'd just missed out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Looking down at me, he said, 'Good night, Gwen.'

I muttered good night back. Impulsively, I reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

As I turned to walk away, I reflected that Will Scarlet was complicating things.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke the next morning shivering. The temperature had fallen a good twenty degrees since the night before. I suddenly wished I had thought to set up my pallet closer to the fire. There was, of course, a very good reason that I had ended up sleeping in the distant corner of the cave, far away from everyone else.

I didn't want to be any closer to Will than I absolutely had to be. I had come so close to kissing him last night, and I didn't know what would have happened if Allan hadn't burst onto the scene. So, I felt that staying far away for a little while was the best option.

Unfortunately, I had absolutely no luck. When I opened my eyes, to find my cloak, I found that everyone was out- except the person I was trying to avoid.

'Good morning, sleepy-head,' he said, smiling. He threw me an apple as I sat up. Still drowsy, I didn't react quickly enough- it hit me squarely in the head, bouncing off and rolling into a corner to my left. 'Ouch!' I cried, rubbing my forehead. 'I take back that thing about your good aim.'

Chuckling, he apologized. 'Sorry. But I can't say much for your catching skills.'

I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself to my feet. Retrieving the apple, I moved to polish it on my tunic. I stopped, however, when I saw how dingy the cloth had become. I sighed, tossing the apple into the air and deftly catching it again, and bounced to my bag. I pulled out my spare tunic- the crimson one- and started to change- only to remember that I wasn't alone in the cave. Blushing, I asked, 'Er... Will? Do you mind... erm, leaving the cave for a second?'

Also blushing, he hurried out of the cave, tripping over his own feet and stumbling.

I quickly pulled the new tunic over my head and made a mental note to make a dash for the creek to clean the old one. Spotting my mother's necklace at the bottom of my pack, I pulled it out, kneeling on the cold stone floor and staring at it.

Mother? I asked inside my head. What would you say if you saw me now? I laughed. You'd probably groan and say, you remind me so much of your brothers! And what would you say about Will?

Suddenly, her voice was clear in my head, as though she was sitting right beside me, speaking. 'A nice boy... a little serious, but a nice boy.' I laughed again. But what, I asked in my head, would you tell me to do about this latest development?

I cringed as I heard her voice saying something sappy like, 'Follow your heart, darling!'

Instead of listening to more tripe like that, I wondered what my father would have said. Probably something a little more indifferent than my mother. And just as suddenly as my mother's voice had come to me, I heard my father's gruff, laughing voice telling me, 'Just go for it. Life's too short to worry.' Well, I reflected grimly, it was for you, Pappa.

Impulsively, I fastened the charm around my neck and tucked it under my tunic. Pulling the drawstrings on my bag tight, I stood up with a sigh. 'Will?'

I heard his voice mutter something inarticulately.

'You can come back in now.'

I heard footsteps behind me and Will said, 'How are we doing on the black powder?'

I sighed again, moved over to the back of the cave, and pointed to a very lumpy pile of blankets and pots.

He shrugged and looked at me expectantly. 'So... how many barrels are under that?'

'Three,' I said, sitting down in a cross-legged position on the hard floor. 'The Sheriff is opening the mine in five days.'

'How do you know that?' he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

I shrugged. 'Djaq heard while she was in Nottingham.'

'What was Djaq doing in Nottingham?' he asked.

I sighed. 'Collecting more ingredients for the black powder.'

He made an impressed sound. 'I didn't even realize she was gone.'

I laughed. 'Well, then we're doing a good job keeping this secret.'

He sighed, watching me reach over to a loaf of pilfered bread, tear a chunk off and bring it to my mouth.

'Do you really have to do this?' he asked, softly.

I swallowed a mouthful of bread slowly. 'Do what?' I asked.

'Make this stuff. Blow up the mine,' he replied, staring me straight in the eyes. 'It's... well, it's dangerous, for one thing.'

I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Dangerous for who?' I stood up and moved toward him. Smiling, I pushed his right shoulder slightly and playfully. 'You're scared, aren't you?'

He grinned, pushing me back. 'No, I'm not scared. Well, I am,' he admitted, sobering at once. 'But not for myself.'

I let out a loud laugh. 'That's what they all say.'

'Who?' he asked, the grin back on his face. 'What who all say?'

I poked him on the left shoulder. 'People.'

Sooner than I could say "qui rogat, non errat", he had taken my face between his hands, and was looking into my face with a deep intensity, just as he had the night before. My heart began to flutter. To myself, I thought, 'Oh no! Not again...'

And...

'Bats!' I heard a whining voice cry. 'I hate bats!'

I sighed as Will quickly removed his hands from my face and Much entered the cave.

He stood for a moment, eyeing the two of us. 'I'm so sorry,' he muttered, reddening. 'Am I interrupting anything?'

I glanced at Will and realized... we were standing rather close.

'Erm...' I sputtered. 'No, not at all, Much. Er... what were you saying about bats?'

He looked at me confusedly. 'Didn't... didn't you hear the bat flying out of the cave just a minute ago? Didn't you hear it?'

No, I hadn't. But what would I say? Oh, no, I didn't hear or see the bat, I was too busy staring into Will's eyes and hoping desperately that no one would interrupt...

'Well, yes,' blustered Will. 'But we aren't quite as sensitive as you seem to be. Gwen and I, we can handle bats. Is it our problem you can't?'

I slapped him hard on the upper arm.

'Ouch!' he cried, rubbing the spot. 'What was that for?'

I laughed. 'Being so rude to Much, you dolt.'

I had to say something. Truth was, I just felt like slapping him for making me feel the way I felt. Mother! I called out silently. Please, tell me what to do!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

That evening, I decided to take a long walk toward Locksley. I needed a good solitary hour. I hadn't been truly alone since I had stumbled upon the gang. I'd let my guard down, and I'd gotten used to a comfortable, relatively cushy existence.

The night was calm, crisp, and cool. The very air that I breathed seemed to be telling my that winter was on its way. I loved the winter- the stillness and silence always gave me time, back when I had lived a nomadic, solitary life, to ponder things without the distraction of the noise of the wind and the trees. I felt only slightly nervous about how this winter would be with the gang- for three winters, I'd fended for myself. Winter was a time of scarce pickings. I'd always managed with only myself to feed. I didn't look forward to the food scarcity with so many people. But there was nothing I could do about it.

So, I contented myself with the thought of our black powder...

A smile spread across my face as I imagined the look on the Sheriff's face, and on Gisbourne's, when the mine suddenly exploded. Laughing softly, I picked up my pace, taking it to a quick, perky clip.

As I neared the cave, I could feel my face being chaffed by the chilly wind, and I could feel my hands numbing and turning slightly red. But I didn't care. It was a lovely night, and I had just had a lovely walk, and I was returning to a fire-lit cave full of many lovely people.

I sighed as I stepped into the great cavern, rubbing my hands together. I looked up to find the cave...

Empty. Empty? Strange that everyone should have gone out. At least one of them would have stayed in to tell me where they'd gone.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. They'd left the cave empty intentionally...

I paced to the back of the cave, swearing fluently under my breath. As soon as I passed the rather large lump that was the barrels of black powder, I kicked as hard as I could, screaming, 'Not fair!' I threw myself into a tight sitting position on the dirt ground against the back stone wall of the cave and felt the tears coming into my eyes. I'd trusted these people. Why did I ever do that? I asked myself bitterly. I'd meant to fix things between me and Allan. I thought I'd actually been doing all right. And Djaq- Djaq had seemed to feel friendship toward me. I shouldn't have been so gullible!

And Will... that was the thought that rankled me the most. Will, who had almost kissed me twice, and who I wanted to kiss more than I'd wanted to kiss anyone in my entire life. Will, who had also seemed to be my friend...

And with that piercing thought, I gave in to weeping.

I supposed that I should have known my stay with the gang was limited. I should have taken the lessons I'd learned since my mother's death- not trusting people as soon as I met them, not putting myself into a blind position- and applied it to this. I'd fallen into one of the worst traps I possibly could have: I wished for acceptance into this band, and by wishing it, I had started to believe that I was accepted, and since I took that single misstep, I'd set myself up for heartbreak.

But... the nagging doubt became lodged in my brain as surely as an arrow in a thick oak's trunk. How in the Lord's name had I offended them? And wasn't it a bit out of character for any of the gang to walk away without a fight? I puzzled over this for a moment, and decided that, no matter the reason behind the gang's departure, tears weren't going to get me anywhere.

'Stop being like your mother,' I muttered to myself. I laughed softly, thinking of Pappa.

I glanced around the cave, trying to find something, anything, that would explain what had happened. My eyes landed on the cases of black powder... and suddenly, I had an idea...

I sat down on a fallen log in the half-darkness, panting slightly. It had taken me most of the night to move each barrel- separately!- to the forest on the edge of the mine. It had been especially aggravating when one of the barrels started rolling down a hill away from me, making me run down the stupid hill after it.

I sighed loudly.

Suddenly, out of the trees behind me, someone leapt into the open, and brought their dagger to my neck.

'What are you doing with those?' a voice, thick with an Arabian accent, snapped.

I relaxed, starting to laugh. 'Djaq, get that thing away from my neck- I don't exactly fancy the feel of cold steel against my throat.'

She hastily withdrew her dagger and sheathed it, sitting down next to me. 'The question still stands.'

I pushed her shoulder gently, snorting slightly. 'Only if you tell me what happened last night. Where did you all go?'

She looked at me with eyes full of concern and worry. 'The cave was raided.'

'Raided?' I echoed in a subdued voice. 'By...'

'Gisbourne and his lot of filthy bloodsuckers,' she said, and spat on the dirt at out feet.

I sat, stunned, for a moment, just staring at her. 'But how... how... how in God's name did they find us?'

She shook her head, implying that she had no idea. 'We might have been careless. There might be a spy in our midst.' I shivered at this. 'Or,' she continued, 'they could have people watching certain areas in the forest, just to see where we frequent.'

'And... and the others?' I asked, in a near whisper.

She sighed. 'Taken. I don't know whether... whether they're alive or dead now.'

'Please!' I snapped. 'Please don't say that.'

She bowed her head. 'I have no idea how to get them out, if they're still...'

'They are,' I said, resolutely. 'They are definitely still alive.'

'Then how do you propose to release them?' she asked, slightly irritated at my stubbornness.

I smirked, motioning her to lean in to hear me. As she did, I whispered, 'We blow up the mine- there are a few guards here, and they'll go and bring the Sheriff, Gisbourne, and a lot of guards. Then, with the defenses at Nottingham will be weakened, meaning we can slip into the dungeons and break them out.'

She smiled. 'Good thinking, Gwen. I knew we'd made the black powder for a good reason.'

I sighed, feigning a self-satisfied air. 'I know. My strategies are always quite... well, ok, anyway. I just wish Will was here to see the good use we're putting the black powder to.'

Under cover of shadows and the half-dark of sunrise, Djaq and I brought two barrels of the powder, and gently emptied them into the first shaft. The plan was to dust the shafts with black powder, then shoot a flaming arrow into each one, and run. Then, we'd wait for guards to appear from Nottingham, and go to Nottingham to break the dungeons open.

We skulked in the shadows for about an hour, until the sun had properly risen and the guards were making their lazy ways around the area. Djaq nodded at me, and I hastily started a small fire for the arrows. As the arrows started to smoke, I took one gingerly from the small fire and notched it in my bow. Djaq did the same thing, and took the extra one as well.

Carefully, I inched into the open, and took aim at the nearest shaft...

'Oy!' bellowed a guard's voice. I flinched, and almost let my arrow fly in the wrong direction, but mastered myself at once, took aim once more, and shot the arrow into the darkness. I heard the arrow hit the bottom of the deep hole and turned to sprint away before anything had exploded. As I reached the cover of the trees, I heard a huge explosion. I turned around, halting in my tracks to watch the scene I had created. I laughed loudly as I saw three guards lifting themselves off the ground and shouting stupidly. Djaq hurtled into the trees next to me, and joined my laughter as we watched the guards attempt to subdue the flames. I pulled at her arm as one guard rode off, on a lovely black horse (that I greatly envied for a moment) and rode off in the direction of Nottingham. This was it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We hurried along the dirt road to Nottingham, keeping to the very edge. I wanted to make sure we could dart into the trees and wait until the garrison passed, if indeed they did pass.

We were halfway to Nottingham when we heart hoof beats. Djaq and I looked at each other, and simultaneously ducked into the covering of trees. We lay flat on the ground, both staring into the stretch of road within the range of our eyesight.

Within moments, the road was a mess of guards, the Sheriff, and Gisbourne, all on speeding horses (paid for, surely, by the taxes of the starving villages of the shire! I thought, bitterly).

As I pondered this, Djaq pulled on my sleeve. I looked at her, and she said, 'We'd best get going.'

I led the way past the gates and into the square. Slowing down, I could tell that getting into the dungeons would be simple. There was no one about, so Djaq and I slipped silently through the doors and hurried to the lowest level of the castle.

As we reached the cold darkness of the dungeons, Djaq stopped abruptly. I ran right into her, crying out softly in surprise.

'Shhhhh!' she hissed, slapping her hand over my mouth to stifle my voice.

'How do we get past the jailer?' I asked, pointing at the silhouette of a man in the torchlight.

She was silent for a moment, thinking. 'Well, the direct approach is always the most effective.'

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. 'That depends on what the most direct approach is.'

'Just...' she muttered, unsheathing her sword and holding it aloft. 'Do this.' She brought the butt of her sword down in the back of his head.

As he slumped to the floor, I laughed. 'Djaq! That was by far the most direct approach. And the most efficient.'

As she rifled about it his pockets, I remembered something. 'Erm, Djaq?'

'Mmmm?' she asked, vaguely.

'Er... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... didn't we steal the keys last time we saw the jailer?' I questioned.

She slumped. 'Yes, we did, didn't we? Well, they must've had some more made. They can't just give up access to their prisoners.'

I shrugged. 'True.' I joined her in searching the man and his pockets. I finally found the ring of keys in an inside pocket of his shirt (which I never wanted to look for ever again) and let out an exclamation of pride as I brandished them at Djaq. 'Now to find the others!

Djaq streaked away to the left, and I ran to my right. Glancing into each cell as I whipped past it, I was watching for any sign of life. Suddenly, I registered something: I had just shot past Robin. I skidded to a stop and doubled back.

'Robin!' I cried, double-checking.

'Gwen! How did you get in?' he asked.

As I unlocked his cell door, I replied, 'Well, we just provided a little...' I smiled at this understatement... 'distraction.'

'Well done,' he said in his lilting voice, smiling at me. I quickly swung open the door and continued on my way. 'Robin, where are the others?' I asked, not wanting to have to scan the whole dungeons.

He pointed across the long hallway, and I saw Allan watching me.

I made a slow pace to the door of his cell, acting as though I was pondering whether I should let him out or not. In the end, I slowly unlocked his door and saw a relieved expression on his face.

I laughed. On the move again, I immediately came to the cell holding Will. I quickly unlocked his cell. He sprang out and smiled at me. 'I could have sworn I heard something earlier.'

'Oh?' I questioned, in a measured voice.

'Yes.' The smile slipped off his face. 'It sounded like-'

'Hurry up, Gwen!' cried Djaq in a whisper. 'We don't have all day before the jailer wakes!'

I sighed and hurried to her side. She had dragged Much and John along with her halfway up the stairs.

'But I don't understand!' said Allan from the foot of the stairs. I turned around and met his eyes. 'How did you get past the guards?'

I smiled and motioned for him to follow us up the stairs. 'We just took full advantage of the-'

Djaq looked over her shoulder and gave me a warning glare.

'Distraction!' I finished cheerfully.

'How can you be sure?' asked Will. 'How can you be sure the coast is clear.

I followed Djaq, John, and Much out of the doorway and into the hallway.

'Just trust us, all right?' I snapped at him. I waited for him Allan, and Will to pass.

I smiled as I registered that we had broken the whole gang out of bondage, while knocking out only one man.

I felt fingers enclose around my wrist. I whirled around, my free hand straying toward my dagger, only to come face to face with Will.

I sighed, closing my eyes. 'Please, Will, don't frighten me like that!'

'Gwen, I-' he broke off, and I noted that his voice was very soft and low. I could feel his fingers around my wrist shaking. He was just as nervous as I was, then.

'You what?' I asked, my voice trembling almost as violently as the rest of me.

Suddenly, the old gap between us was closing, and my shaking became, if possible, even more violent. His face was an inch from mine, and my eyes were just fluttering closed... when he froze. 'Just in case... be careful, Gwen.'

On a whim, I leaned up and... I finally felt our lips meet.

I was still for a moment, and felt his arms close around me. For a moment, nothing else existed in the world except me and Will. Until...

'Eh, you two!' cried an amused voice. I heard Will groan in exasperation as we broke apart. I turned in Will's arms to face Allan, whose knowing smile was unmistakable. He turned to follow Djaq out of the hallway, shaking his head and laughing slightly.

I gently disengaged myself from Will and sighed. 'Quite good at interrupting, my brother.'

He nodded in agreement, smiling.

Realizing how far behind the others we were, I started to run down the hallway. Will also began following the others, taking my hand in his as he went. I smiled as I trailed behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We reached the trees at a sprint, having torn through Nottingham without the slightest obstacle. As we made it into the protective shade of the old trees, Much let out a whoop of cheerful jubilation, which made Robin double up with laughter. Allan cheered, patting Djaq hard on the back and nearly knocking her over. John raised his arms and shouted, 'Yes!' I laughed as Will pulled me into his arms and whirled me around, kissing me.

After our small celebration, we continued on our way to the cave.

'Well,' Robin said, in a lilting drawl, 'I think we should congratulate Djaq and Gwen-' he paused, gesturing to the both of us- 'for their marvelous work this evening!'

I giggled, pulling my hand gently out of Will's and running up to Djaq, hugging her.

'Brilliant work, you two!' chirped Much, grinning. I reached over and patted him on the arm.

'I just couldn't stand the thought of a night untroubled by you shouting "bats!" every few minutes!' I said, in a mockingly somber voice.

Robin let out a bark of laughter.

John stuck out a large hand and ruffled Djaq's short hair. 'Aye, good work.'

I smiled, putting, if it were possible, a little more bounce into my step.

'Well,' mumbled Allan, darkly. I looked over at him, and I could feel the smile slip off my features like rain off a smooth pane of glass. 'Who ought to get us out of that place than the one who got us in there in the first place.'

I froze in my tracks, staring at my brother. 'What in the name of Saint George author's note: who, might I add, is the patron saint of England! are you talking about, Allan?'

'What do you mean, "the one who got us in there in the first place?"' asked Will, hastening to my side.

My brother approached me, a sneer on his face. 'If you hadn't left the cave without telling anybody-'

'What?!' I spluttered, defensively. 'I told Djaq! I said, "Djaq, if anyone asks, I'm out for a walk"!' I turned unsurely to Djaq. 'Di-didn't I?'

She shrugged. 'I must not have been paying much attention.'

Allan snorted. 'Well, whether you told someone or not, Will, Much, and I were out looking for you-'

'Why?' I interrupted. 'Why didn't you just wait and see if I came back?'

'Because...' he trailed off, flushing red in the darkness of the forest shadows. 'I promised that I wouldn't let you go the same way as Tom.'

My anger softened a touch at this, but was built back up almost at once as the apologetic expression left Allan's face, only to be replaced by a look of disgust. 'Gisbourne rode by with a hunting party. We started back for the cave, and they spotted us. Just as we got to the cave, they caught up with us, and took the others, too.'

I blinked, trying to dissolve the vivid vision of Gisbourne and his lot storming into the serenity of the cave and arresting the gang. I opened my mouth to say something, but Allan pressed on too quickly for me to do so.

'So you see?' he snapped. 'It's all your fault we were arrested tonight. It's your fault we can't use the cave as a hideout again! Just like it was your fault Mamma died!'

Djaq gasped, but other than this, there was complete and utter silence. Tears had worked their way into my eyes. 'How can you say that?' I asked in a shaky whisper. 'How can you think,' I continued, my voice rising angrily now, 'that I am to blame for Mamma's death? It's not my fault.' I was letting out a shrill shriek now. 'If it's anybody's fault, it's yours! If you hadn't fought with Tom that night, and left, Pappa wouldn't have left, and gotten himself killed. If he hadn't left, we wouldn't have been so poor as to cause Mamma to want to starve herself in an effort to save the only child she had left!' Tears were streaming down my face now, and I could feel myself shaking. Will tried to lay a consoling hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I continued shouting at Allan. 'So it's all your fault Mamma's gone! And it's your fault our father was hanged! And... if it weren't for you, Tom would be standing here, right now, telling us to shut up and stop fighting!'

He glared at me, taking a step closer, menacingly. I braced myself, standing my ground and preparing to raise my fists to defend myself. 'If you want to look at it that way, it's all Mamma's fault that she's gone! She went and had herself two sons and a daughter that would run off and make a travesty of the family name!'

'You imbecile! I shouted. 'You heartless, ignorant clodpole!'

He spat at my feet. In return for that, I raised my fist and punched him hard in the face. Praying to God that I at least gave him a black eye that wouldn't budge for three weeks, I tore off and started for the cave.

'Gwen!' called Will from behind me. I just kept going, as though my ears weren't working properly. 'Gwen! Wait!'

Tears blinded my vision as I stumbled through the undergrowth. So much for preserving my relations with the only member of my family I had left...

I made it to the cave, and, in anger, pounded my fist against the rock surrounding the entrance. I felt the rock cut into the side of my hand, but I didn't care. It was worth this trivial hurt to vent my overwhelming anger against my idiot of an older brother.

I darted into the darkness of the cave, still feeling tears run down my face. How could he claim that it was my fault our mother was gone? And even if it was, I snapped angrily in my head, it was his fault that Pappa and Tom were dead... he couldn't claim that I had more guilt to weigh on my conscience than he had to weigh on his.

Staring around, I bit back a humorless laugh. Everything was as it had been left. Some things, admittedly, had been kicked around in the raid, but Gisbourne's men must have been too happy at catching the outlaws to worry about sacking our belongings.

Wiping my eyes, I dashed to the very back of the cave, and reached out for my sack. Quickly, I replaced my scattered belongings and slung the pack over my shoulder, finally gaining control over my weeping. I paused for a moment, gently fingering the small pendant that was once fondled in a similar manner by my mother's hands, and took a deep breath.

For a moment, a voice of logic crept into my head. 'Gwen.' Strange how like my father this logical voice sounded. 'Gwen, don't be an idiot. Where will you go if you leave? What will you do? And how could you live with yourself, abandoning a rogue brother who needs the guidance of a woman, however young, now more than he ever did before?'

The logical voice was eclipsed almost as quickly as it had arrived. 'I don't know where I'll go,' I said aloud. 'And I don't even care. I'll go to Italy if I have to, if only to get away from this horrid place and my horrid brother.' I squared my shoulders defiantly. 'And as for Allan needing a woman...? Djaq is a woman, and he'll listen to her more readily than he'd listen to someone who he, stupidly, regarded as a murderer!'

With this resentful and angry thought, I stormed to the cave entrance. Unfortunately, I ran straight into a panting Will. He quickly held my shoulders in a tight grip, though I struggled to free myself.

'Let... go of... me!' I growled as I fought. In answer he just held on tighter than ever.

'Gwen, don't leave.'

'Why should I listen to anyone?' I snapped, fighting even harder to release myself from his grip.

'Because if you go...' he left his sentence hanging.

But I was fed up with this. I was sick of trusting people, and caring about people. I had just started to care about my brother again, and look where that had gotten me! Why had I even stayed with these people in the first place? I was better off alone, and I was going back to my solitary life, if I had to kill myself to get there.

Without thinking, I kicked Will in the shins. He quickly released my shoulders and stared at me, somewhat wary, somewhat hurt.

'I don't care!' I snapped at him. 'And I'm not going to listen to anyone. Listening to people always means you're deceived. Then you start to trust people. And I thought I knew once never to trust people. So I'm leaving, and don't expect me to come back!' I knew this didn't make the slightest bit of sense. I knew I was stringing together a load of absolute nonsense, but in my anger I didn't care.

I pushed past him, and starting running, with no particular destination in mind.

'Gwen!' he called weakly after me. 'Please don't...'

'Go away!' I shouted over him.

'Come back!' But I didn't flinch or respond in any way. I just kept running. I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to make that place a long way from the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I kept running through the night, feeling myself slowly reaching the brink of exhaustion. I finally couldn't take anymore, and fell to my knees by the side of a dirt road. Taking deep breaths, I tried to prevent myself from going under, but I couldn't fight the oncoming darkness. I blacked out.

I slowly regained a semi-consciousness as I felt a hand behind my head, holding it up. Whoever had a hold on me brought a flask of water to my mouth and gently tipped the liquid through my parched lips. I felt the water slide down the wrong way, and coked slightly on it.

'Oh, dreadfully sorry,' a cultured voice apologized. I summoned up the last dregs of energy left in me and opened my eyes a fraction.

To my utmost astonishment, Sir Edward, on his knees, was bent over me, concerned. I uttered a little gasp.

'Shhhhh.' The sound was comforting, and I closed my eyes again, breathing deeply. 'Where were you headed when you passed out?' he asked me.

I shook my head weakly; I still felt exhausted. 'I don't know. I didn't think where I was going...'

'Shhhhh,' he said again. 'I'll get you to Kirkley's.'

'Kirkley's?' I repeated, softly. 'But-'

'I have to be in London by tonight. But I can't leave you lying, helpless, by the wayside, can I?' he asked, as though the answer "no" was the only one possible by the laws of common sense.

'Thank you,' I said, not quite sure of what I was thanking him for just yet; it just seemed the proper thing to say.

He sighed. 'Can you stand?'

I nodded, but I wasn't sure. He, though feeble, helped me lift myself to my feet. My legs were wobbly, as though I had just recovered from some horrible disease that had left me bedridden for several months. Together, we made our slow pace to the wagon in the road, him walking slowly and awkwardly under my weight, me tottering along like a drunk.

Finally, I could sit down in the seat. Even such a short journey had expended much of my energy.

'Don't worry,' he said, more to himself than to me. 'We'll be at Kirkley's within half an hour.'

I must have dozed off, for I couldn't remember anything that happened during that short time. It seemed only a moment before the steady movement of the wagon ceased and I was jerked awake.

'We're here,' muttered Sir Edward. 'I'll fetch Mother Evangeline, and she'll take good care of you.'

I made as though to rise, but he gently pushed me back down. 'Don't trouble yourself.'

I nodded meekly. As he disappeared into a doorway to my right, I glanced around at my surroundings.

A stone building, large and in a heavy style, stood to my right, with a high stone wall all around. A single glassed window shone bright in the midday light; it depicted nothing specific, but was filled with multi-colored panes of glass in a beautiful mosaic pattern. I sighed. 'I don't want to be a nun,' I muttered to myself. I felt that nuns were admirable people, but I could never deal with the somber lifestyle.

Suddenly, Sir Edward appeared from the doorway, followed by a nun, who I assumed must be Mother Evangeline.

'Poor child,' she mumbled, empathetically. She turned to Sir Edward. 'Might I ask for some assistance?' she asked him.

He nodded. Together, they assisted me from my perch on the wagon seat and through the doorway. We entered a large hall, with windows set high above our heads. A long table sat in the middle, unadorned and beautiful in its simplicity.

Some minutes later, we arrived at a small wooden door. Mother Evangeline pushed it gently open. Behind it was a small room, with a thin bed and a single arrow-slit in the far wall. At the first glance, I could tell life at an abbey was plain and uncomfortable.

I collapsed onto the small bed, closing my eyes immediately.

'Be assured, Sir Edward,' said Mother Evangeline, in a soft, gentle voice that made me think of the gentle flow of a river, or the gentle caress of a light breeze, 'She will be taken care of.'

I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes quickly to see him leaving the small room. 'Thank you, Sir Edward, very much,' I intoned in a feeble, thin voice.

He turned around to look at me, nodded, and smiled. 'Pleased to be of service.' And with that, he left.

Mother Evangeline, laid a hand on my arm and smiled softly. 'Now, I will fetch a hot broth and a glass of water. Perhaps that will ease you into recovery.'

I shook my head. 'Oh please, don't trouble yourself. I'm all right.'

She also shook her head. 'Exhaustion can damage a person if it's not attended to, my dear...' She peered at me questioningly. I understood, after a confused moment, her unspoken question.

'Gwen,' I said. 'Gwen... A'Dale.' I felt ashamed to say where I was from. Anything that connected me with Allan was sure to put a terrible taste of disgust in my mouth.

She nodded. She turned to leave, but I forestalled her.

'Erm...' I wasn't quite sure how to address this woman. What exactly did you call a nun? 'Mother?' I tried. She smiled, so I supposed I had addressed her correctly. 'I... I wonder if I might... if I might stay on... here... at the abbey?' I asked, haltingly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. I hurried to make my intentions quite clear.

'I don't mean, exactly, that I wish to take orders,' I clarified. 'But I can cook... I'd be willing to clean... any help you require here.'

Again, she treated me to a smile. 'Of course. We are always in need of help, and if through helping us, you could help yourself, we would be happy to accommodate you.'

Apart from Sir Edward and Lady Marian, I had never heard someone speak with such grace and civil education. I nodded, saying, 'Thank you.'

Over the two weeks that followed, I began easing myself into life at the abbey. Rising at dawn (and no later) I hurried to the kitchens to help the cook with a simple breakfast.

The cook was a lady named Anwen- she seemed ill-suited to such a demanding job. She was old, thin, and frail, and looked as though a single gust of wind could blow her away. Her white hair was bound in a tight bun, and she wore an angelic look of happy generosity that perfectly matched her nature. At times, I wished I could have the honor of claiming her as my true grandmother.

The sisters were all very kind- they didn't press me for details of how I had come to be there, and I felt glad about that.

Because instead of staying angry like I thought I would, I started to feel horribly embarrassed and foolish. I tried to keep myself busy, because when I was left in lonely silence, I started to hear voices in my head admonishing me for my conduct.

Part of me felt horrible about my desertion- 'Who are you to make such a spectacle of yourself?' the voice jeered. 'You were indebted to the whole gang for taking you in- and now you just leave.'

Another part of me shouted back. 'Who was Allan to turn so violently against me, to call me a murderer?'

And there was yet another part of me, who wailed in a tiny voice constantly in my head. 'Will. Will. Will...' I felt worse about kicking Will in the shins and shouting at him than I did about calling my brother an ignorant clodpole.

My dreams at night were full of angry voices. Allan, saying, 'It's all your fault, just like Mamma's death...' Djaq, just staring at me, betrayed. Robin, complaining about losing one of his best fighters. Will, walking through the forest, calling my name piteously. 'Gwen! Gwen...' it was at these points that I woke up, tears sliding onto my pillow.

I tried to busy myself with mindless tasks. I tried to make time in my day to ponder my future. In these times, I daydreamed endlessly about good causes and carrying on what I'd been doing with the gang. I just needed a way to do that...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Exactly two weeks to the day from when I arrived at the abbey, Mother Evangeline approached me after breakfast. Anticipating her wanting to talk to me, I asked, 'Is there anything I can do for you, Mother?' It felt odd, I must admit, to address her so, but it was the way things had to be.

She nodded. 'There is, actually, my child. Will you step up to my study for a moment?'

Puzzled, I nodded, and followed her through the stone archway that marked the door from the dining hall and up a tightly spiraling staircase to the right. As I was starting to get slightly dizzy, we stepped onto a landing and through a heavy wooden door into a study packed full of shelves with books (ranging from the Bible itself to texts by St. Augustine) and small trinkets from sacred places.

She moved around a table, set with an inkpot and several sheets of parchment. She leaned towards me over the desk, looked into my face interestedly, and asked, 'Under what circumstances did you arrive here?'

I cocked my head and stared at her. 'What do you mean?'

'All Sir Edward told me was that he found you lying on the side of the road,' she said, nodding as emphasis to her words.

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, staring at a leg of her table. 'Well... my brother and I... we had a fight about whose fault it was our mother was dead. 'The muscles in my throat tightened, making it difficult to keep going. Guilt and shame burned at my insides as I remembered my childish behavior. 'I... I shouted a lot, and left.'

'Left?'

I nodded. 'There were... there were others, you see.'

'Others?'

Again, I merely nodded.

'Others where?' she pressed.

'In the forest. With me and Allan.'

'Allan being your brother, I assume?'

'Yes.'

'Were you traveling with Robin Hood?' she asked, her dark eyes penetrating mine.

Sheepishly, I nodded. 'Yes, Mother.'

She drew herself up to her full height. 'I do not like to admit that I had doubts of your character, but now I have none. A worthy cause.'

I smiled. 'Yes, I think so.'

'Why don't you go back to them?' she asked, her eyes softer than they had been before.

I shrugged.

'You really don't know?'

Tears were starting in my eyes. 'I can't face any of them.'

'Why?'

I clutched her table in support. 'I acted so horribly. They won't forgive me. They couldn't. Allan wouldn't, anyway. And Will... oh, I was so horrible to Will.'

Mother Evangeline reached across the table and laid a consoling hand on mine. 'Take all the time you need. But I do think that, at some point, you should return to them. If you were indeed part of the group, they'll have no trouble in forgiving you.'

I nodded.

Sighing, she asked, clearly trying to change the subject, 'I wonder... might you come into Nottingham with me and sell some of our wares at market?'

I peered curiously at her. 'Wares?'

She nodded, smiling. You didn't think the abbey ran itself, did you?'

I shook my head dully.

That afternoon, I stood silently by Mother Evangeline as she peddled off baskets and vegetables grown in the convent garden.

(I know, it's annoying when people endlessly change points of view, but from now on, this is necessary for the development of the story. so I'm dreadfully sorry, but here goes!) Much's P.O.V

Passing through Nottingham on market day just isn't the same anymore, I reflected, staring at the scant business and remembering the endless stream of people that would throng the streets before the current Sheriff came into power. I sighed, and saw a familiar face.

Mother Evangeline was standing a few feet away, selling her usual clutch of baskets and vegetables. Standing next to her was a girl... she looked quite familiar. Wearing a sickeningly mauve dress, that didn't fit her petite, slim figure very well at all, she was dark-haired- or at least, I guessed her hair was dark, from what I could see under a cloth tied as a head kerchief around her head. As she glanced around, I could see the glint of emerald-green eyes in the weak sunlight...

After about two hours of such, she pressed a few gold coins into my hand. 'I appreciate your help. Take these and find some new cloth- we'll need to find you a better fit than you're wearing at present.' She motioned to the ill-fitting mauve dress I had borrowed, replacing my comfortable leggings and tunic.

I smiled, nodding. I strode over to a seamstress's shop and began searching through small samples of fabric. By the time Mother Evangeline found me, I had found a rough green cotton, some violet cloth, and a vivid scarlet weave.

She raised her eyebrows at the scarlet cloth. 'Are you sure that isn't too... erm, bright for a convent?'

I shook my head, and rattled off the excuse I had prepared in my head. 'No, not just for a cloak. And it will be perfect for Pentecost!'

She laughed, a musical sound. 'Well, they're your coins.'

The next day, I was hard at work at my least favorite task in the whole world. I hated sewing. I was perfectly fine at it- after all, I had to mend my clothes for years, never having enough money to replace them- but I disliked the feeling of boredom that settled on my as I stared at rows and rows of small, even stitches.

I began work on a green dress that morning. I had made sure to get extra fabric so I could use it for more comfortable styles of clothing- if I was to go back into the forest at some point, a dress would be a definite drawback.

As I sat, sewing, one of the sisters came in to my room to keep me company. Her name was Angeline. She was very talkative, and I enjoyed listening to her energetic ramblings. One thing she said, however, drew me into her story as surely as a baited hook catches a hungry fish.

'Oh, and have you heard? They said they captured one of Robin Hood's men.'

I gasped, having pricked myself hard with the sharp needle. I brought my bleeding finger to my mouth and tried to abate the sharp ache that had come along with the jab.

'Are you all right?' she asked, her lively face full of concern.

'Oh, yes,' I said, trying to keep my voice light as I nodded. 'Just a bit clumsy with a needle is all.'

'Well,' she continued, 'it turns out they were wrong. They haven't let the man go, though.'

I made a sound of interest in the back of my throat, but I was secretly limp with relief at the thought of the Sheriff's mistake.

'And more bad news, I'm afraid,' she said, looking dejected.

I laid my work down on my lap and stared at her. 'What's happened?'

She sighed. 'The old lady who ran the orphanage in Nottingham just died.'

A sudden vision of starving children surrounding the poor, sick, old matron pierced my mind like an arrow. I suddenly realized that I needed to do something.

'Oh dear!' I wailed, pityingly. 'Can't we put them up here?'

She nodded, eyeing my curiously. 'Ye-es,' she answered slowly. 'But someone would have to fetch them.'

I quickly threw my work onto my bed and stood up. 'Well, I'll go. I'll go tonight and fetch the children.'

She also stood. 'Very well. I'll just let Mother Evangeline know...' She stared at me for a moment. 'Safe journey tonight, Gwen.'

I nodded. 'Thank you, Angeline.'

At her departure, I stooped to grab the scarlet material and began to work feverishly on a cloak. It was cold outside, and hiding my face would be imperative. My old cloak, as I had run, had been badly damaged, ripped, and torn. Yes, the new cloak would be scarlet, but if I kept t the shadows...

Night fell, and I laced up my boots, threw on a white (borrowed) dress, and took a deep breath before donning my cloak.

This was the sort of thing Robin and the gang would do, I was sure of it. Just thinking about it made me burn with shame.

Pushing the thought out of my mind, I shrugged my cloak over my shoulders. And as the material fell lightly into place the most amazing thing happened: I changed slightly. I was no longer Gwen A'Dale, the girl with a troubled past and no living family, except a brother who thought her a murderer. I was no longer a girl who'd lost in love. I was no longer the outcast of all good society. I was someone else entirely. With the donning of that simple garment, I became someone with a future... someone who could make something new of herself. And that was what I was going to do.


End file.
